A Childhood Promise
by Lei Xang
Summary: In a world where personal matters are as important as world matters, two friends, bound by an innocent child’s promise, must try and find a way out of their web, and into the world they used to know… AU COMPLETE
1. Captured

Disclaimer… FOR THE WHOLE STORY: I do not own Gundam Wing in any way, not even merchandise.  
  
 AN: Hey guys! New story here!! It's a bit different from my last ones… there's no romance, but a really confusing story about two friends separated by war. I've already panned it out for the most part… character to character wise, but the plot I only have a faint idea of. And I know what characters I used to list this story in, but there will not be any shoujo-ai  or shonen-ai, alright? Now, let's get going!  
  
 Summary: In a world where personal matters are as important as world matters, two friends, bound by an innocent child's promise, must try and find a way out of their web, and into the world they used to know… AU  
  
A Childhood Promise  
Chapter 1  
  
_My__ friend and I don't have much in common, nor are our views the same… and there are times when we're nothing alike… but we're still best friends.  
  
 For eons, red and blue have always been the most unfavorable colors, as weird as it may be. It seemed like, whenever in a war, those two colors were the representatives of the opposing forces. England and France, Canada and the United States, even the lowly gangs in the streets wore those two colors. Was it a mere coincidence that Mars and Earth, the red and blue planets, fought?   
  
 And for what… for the choice of government between the two planets, though almost no one saw that anymore. What was important was the war, and winning. And for a war that had been raging on for six years, it's probably normal.  
  
 Perhaps she shouldn't have joined the army, so soon, then she wouldn't be in this mess. A slight pain emitted from her side, where the bullets had grazed her. Dark blue tresses flowed in her face, and her cropped hair fluttered in the slight wind, but Hilde wasn't making not of any of it. Instead, her eyes were trained on the grounds, and on the walls, and anywhere else possible to look for hidden camera.  
  
 "It's been looped, soldier. It's safe to penetrate now." Heero's calm voice flickered into her ear. Even as he said it, the situation made Hilde uneasy. It was too dangerous. Sure, Duo had probably already knocked out a handful of guards, but if the base commander, or anyone for that matter, noticed a guard that wasn't out, or on duty, the loop would be caught.  
  
 "Great, sir, but how long is the thing on for?"  
  
 "As long as they don't restart… and the loop is every minute. Risky, I know, but there are guards inside, and I have to give them time to move." came the curt reply. Hilde almost groaned into her headset, knowing the risk of using such a long time period.  
  
 "Pray that you didn't cut at a soldier in mid-stride." A grunt, and Hilde swiftly entered the building, her long legs carrying her silently. She had to get as far as she could before the loop was discovered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 Relena sat on her bed, twirling a medallion in her hand. In another lifetime, maybe, she would've wished that this would be over, but now…  
  
 The medallion glinted in the light, a bit of a peachy pink color catching it, before disappearing. They were so close to winning now… there just had to be a way to hold on… and still fulfill her promise. The war wouldn't last much longer…  
  
 "Something on your mind?" Sylvia sat down on the bed, keeping an eye on her friend and employer. She had been playing guidance counselor for Relena for a year now, and there was a friendship growing between them. "Don't tell me you're having doubts."  
  
 "No… I believe in our cause, Sylvia, but something's bothering me… my gut's telling me there's something missing…"  
  
 "Or something wrong?" A smile lit up Relena's face as Sylvia pulled the words right out of her mouth. She was only a couple of years older than herself, but Sylvia was wise, and a good advisor when need be. Sitting upright, she straightened out her dark blue dress and sat beside the older woman, ready to listen to her words.  
  
 "Relena, we all gave something up for this… but we're in for the right reason, trust me. You may have left your family behind, but you're doing this for _them_, so that they could live fairly."  
  
 Her pink lips opened to speak, but the words died on her tongue. It didn't feel right to discuss something like this… especially when she didn't understand it herself. Instead, she plastered on a smile and thanked Sylvia, knowing that the older woman was only trying to make things seem better. She left Relena to herself, walking out the door within seconds.  
  
 Her head fell against the royal blue pillows, and she turned to look up at the ceiling. Her left hand stretched out again, holding the medallion to shine in the lamplight. A silver figure held onto the glass orb, glowing a slight pink in the firelight. The orb, not much more than an inch in diameter, held a small photo, distorted by the shape of the glass. Relena hardly even remembered it being taken, since it was at least nine years ago.  
  
 Two children stood side by side, smiling cheek to cheek. The day was bright, and the children happy. One was dark haired, another light, but they were best friends… it was painfully evident.  
  
 _Things have to change…_ Those words echoed in her head as she relived those painful moments that she and her best friend, as children, turn away from each other… and promised the other one thing…  
  
 It'd been nine years already, though… what was the point of that? Why had they promised it? They both had known that it was nearly impossible… even as children. Well, it was nine years now, where was she?  
  
 Angry thoughts filled her head about how their one bond was nearly broken. Not long from now, ten years will have passed, and they'd still be where they were. Who knows where she had gone? Had her best friend forgotten?  
  
 _"Here, you wear it… knowing how forgetful you are…"  
  
_ Relena picked up the pillow, ready to throw it across the room, when there was a knock at the door. Placing the comforter back in its spot, Relena brushed a hand through her hair and tried to make herself look presentable.  
  
 "Come in." the doorknob opened, and Sally Po stepped in, bowing low.  
  
 "Mistress Dorlain, we require your presence in the main room. Trowa has found an intruder." Eyes rolling, Relena slid off the bed and into her boots, tying them up before checking her own uniform for wrinkles. Becoming a world leader definitely did not have many perks… but someone had to do it, or else those damn Martians would win.  
  
 She finished preparing herself and opened her drawer, shoving the amulet in as far as it would go, ready to be forgotten until tonight. Sally waited patiently as she waited for her mistress, her eyes following the amulet up until it was shoved in the drawer, curious of why Relena still kept it.  
  
 "Very well, lead the way."  
  
 "Yes Mistress."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 Hilde sat in the roof, watching as a young man… blonde and kind looking, was being dragged towards the main room by his arms. She didn't recognize him… but he wore the same suit as hers.  
  
 Their eyes locked, and he suddenly began to struggle. The other man, dragging the blonde, was talking into his microphone and he bent the blonde's wrist, causing him to twist. Hilde flinched at the kid's face, twisted in pain, but not making a sound. After they had disappeared out of her line of view, Hilde turned and twisted until they had disappeared from sight, then dropped down.  
  
 "Soldier, what was that?" Heero's voice crackled through, distorted by the base's walls.  
  
 "One of ours was captured. Heero, how many men did we send out?" There was a moment's silence, making Hilde think that he wouldn't answer, but a line of static told her he was still listening.  
  
 "Two." Two? But she had thought Duo was the only one… maybe that man had been part of her side, but she wasn't sure yet.  
  
 "Was one of them a young blonde, our age, with really blue eyes?" There was a tapping sound on the other side… then a bit of a grunt.  
  
 "What kind of game are you playing at, Hilde? We sent out Wufei and Duo…" What…?  
  
 "Halt!" Hilde turned, hands up and in the air as she faced to men, easily twice her age, in Earthling uniforms and holding guns at her. They eyed her dark red jumpsuit and Martian emblem.  
  
 "Come over here, girlie." Ignoring the urge to roll her eyes, she walked over to them hands still raised. They pushed her against the wall and began to search her, before fingering her headset. "What's this…?" His hand enclosed around the wire, and tugged at it. Hilde winced inwardly; it was clipped into her ear.  
  
 With a chuckled, the man pulled at it, cutting a bit of her ear as it was dislodged. Blood spattered on her shirt, dripping to the ground as her ear throbbed, pain lacing it… at least it wasn't too far in.  
  
 "Heh, that kid was right… his plan did work."  
  
 "Come on and let's get this girl to the Mistress."  
  
 They yanked at her arms, making her turn to face the men from before. The man being dragged had a very uncertain look on his face, but it only lasted a moment as his face was set into a grim look. The other one had a side of his face covered in brown tresses, with a stoic mask on. It reminded her of Heero…  
  
 "I've already alerted Sally, she'll be telling the Mistress any moment now." Hilde looked at the four men, all looking at her, the two older ones with smirks on their faces.  
  
 _I won't talk…_ Hilde thought, determined. _They'll have to kill me_. The cold man regarded her… and Hilde spat right in his face. Though, it didn't work, as a hand hit it, splattering it back at her. The two older men pushed her forward, a stinger ready to use in one hand.  
  
 "Hey girlie," the voice was followed by a putrid smell, making Hilde turn her head, "What's a pretty girl like you fighting in the war, anyways?" She throated another clump of spit and the men laughed out loud. The one with the weird hair up front turned to them.  
  
 "If you kill her, gentlemen, Mistress Dorlain will be very upset." The laughing died down, the men grumbling under their breath instead. "Besides, we're almost there."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
 Yep! New story, first chapter! I hope nothing wasn't too painfully obvious in here… 'cause it wouldn't look too professional if I went ahead and told you everything, now would it? Well, I hope you like the first chapter, R&R please!_


	2. Behind Our Masks

A Childhood Promise  
Chapter 2  
  
 _Between your best friend and your world, where would your loyalties lie?_  
  
 Relena plastered on her mask of cool composure and stepped through the doorway, only to see hundred of representatives bowing down to her, Trieze Kushrenada  and his lady, Une. They were the chosen Duke and Duchess of Earth while she, Relena was to move to Mars and watch that certain branch of the solar system with her chosen partner. That was still to be determined.  
  
 "All rise." The words were spoken from Trieze's mouth, so strong and gracious. Une was a lucky woman to have him, being as strong and proud as he was. The man would make a great duke of earth, seeing as how he loved the planet, and only wanted the best. A hundred or so representatives rose, all watching the three at the front.  
  
 Une waved her hand, and the curtain at the back swung open to reveal Quatre, Trowa, and two of their underlings stepped through, one holding a struggling woman over his shoulder. Relena took her place beside Une's throne, as did Sally beside Trieze's. This was yet another Martian, trying to take away their advantage in the war. Une gave her a look between long tendrils of air, noticing the slight tension in her body.  
  
 "Is this the spy?" Trowa and Quatre nodded, and the underling shifted the lithe mass, placing her on her feet, yet still keeping a firm grasp on her wrists. Relena took in a deep breath, her eyes not meeting the Martian's quite yet, knowing all too well that it was going to be yet another one to torture, most likely to death. Trieze looked over at her, catching her gaze and motioned to the five in the crowd.  
  
 "Mistress Dorlain, I trust you to discipline this girl?" Relena nodded, and turned, ready to make her last statement before the spy was taken downstairs to wait for her orders.  
  
 Bright blue eyes met dark navy ones, and fear made Relena lose her composure. She took in the spy's appearance, from the dark eyes to her spiky hair, earning stares as her mouth stood agape. Hilde… a part of her made her want to cry out the name, and she stuttered, not sure what to do.  
  
 "Throw her in a cell and wait for my arrival."  
  
  A flicker of surprise passed through the faces of all present, but Relena turned on her heel and strode right out the room. Murmurs could be heard behind her, everyone expecting a show from this, but the turn of events… it had never happened before.  
  
 Her Chamber door closed behind her, and Relena pulled out the medallion, hoping that her eyes were deceiving her. It glinted in the light, showing a younger version of her face, and the one in the main room. Her long fingers grasped the large medallion, ignoring the pain as it dug into her palm, trying to force back the bitterness that was threatening to launch years' worth of tears from her eyes.  
  
 A light rapping sound came from her door.  
  
 "Yes?" Relena asked hesitantly. She wasn't really up to seeing anyone right now, but there were times in the war where your opinion didn't matter.  
  
 "Relena? It's Sylvia. Let me in." the blonde had a moment's thought of ignoring her guidance counselor, but thought better of it and let her in. Sylvia took one look at the object in Relena's hand and knew exactly what was going on. "It's her." It was a statement, not a question, but the younger of the two still nodded.  
  
 "Relena… it must be difficult, having one of your most beloved against you, isn't it?" Relena nodded again, a few tears of regret nearly escaping. Nearly. "I suggest you go talk to her, Relena." The blonde looked up, forgetting about the conflicting emotions inside of her and stared at the older woman, surprised.  
  
 "What?"  
  
 "Relena, you barely speak, and keep everything inside. I, for one, know that it's going to destroy you unless you tell someone your problems. Imagine what you happen if you were dictating Mars on the very edge of breaking apart. It'd be anarchy within days. Heavens know it's too personal for you to feel comfortable enough to tell me, but the spy, she's the problem, go talk to her. Trust me."   
  
 Relena didn't ask anymore. Sylvia knew these kinds of things, her father was killed with her baby brother a long time ago, and she'd had the time to learn to compensate. She was much wiser than Relena right now, but fragile to rule.  
  
 "Alright. I don't know what I would do without you, Sylvia." With that, the Mistress strode out the door, unknowingly still holding her medallion.  
  
 *~*~*~*~*  
  
 She didn't even grunt as her body hit the solid ground. No, she was too numb from shock to do anything but follow ours. Her ears stung, still but her mind was on other things. Much bigger things.  
  
 Relena. She had gone ahead and joined the Earthlings' forces, and was going to be the ruler of Mars. She was agreeing order by dictatorship! And all these years… Hilde never would've though their promise would be fulfilled, much less like this.  
  
_ 'Ten years?'  
  
 'No… how about nine? So many people use ten… I just don't want to fell like copying.'  
  
 'You never did…'  
_  
 Nine years of waiting, and she and Relena had finally met, but she… she had betrayed her! Hilde sat up and looked at the heavy cell doors defiantly, waiting for a certain girl to walk through.  
  
 Ten minutes passed, then fifteen. Her navy blue eyes narrowed, not knowing if she could do this much longer. There was a terribly aching feeling inside her, making her feel hollow.  
  
 Finally, the door cracked, and Hilde stepped away from the few moonbeams and into the dark shadows. Relena stepped in, her long blonde hair pulled back into a loose ponytail, almost looking like a soldier with her uniform. But no, she would never fight, not at the top.  
  
 The door closed with an audible bang, and Relena looked around before fixing her gaze directly at her. She almost smiled, seeing as how Relena still was able to find her, no matter how hard she hid.  
  
 "So, this is what you've been doing? You joined the top, when you knew I was on Mars? Relena, Relena, Relena, I though you would be beyond betrayal." There was a glint in the blonde's eyes, and Hilde could barely make them out in the dim light. Relena took a step forward, with a sort of determination. "Oh, did I just hurt your pride?"  
  
 There was a loud snapping sound as the young blonde's hand collided with her face, making Hilde's head jerk to the side dangerously. Apparently, she had crossed a line. Relena stepped back, out of reaching distance, and stood, hands clenched and feet apart.  
  
 "How dare you? Hilde, all these years, I have never stopped think about the last days of peace, and how much happier we were, and how much I wanted things to go back to that! I did not choose to do this, but they were going to take my father!"  
  
 "Then let them! What do you care you traitor!" Relena stepped forward again and slapped Hilde's other cheek, tears nearly choking her words.  
  
 "He's dying! That's why? Every day is a day closer to his deathbed, and I'm stuck here, trying to get to Martians to understand what we're doing! What gives you the right to talk like that to me?"  
  
 She had forgotten to step back this time, and Hilde's fist sunk into her stomach, knocking her breath from her lungs. It withdrew, leaving her to fall to her knees, clutching her stomach.  
  
 "I once would've told you, your friends, _Mistress Dorlain_," Hilde started, stressing the blonde's title, "but today… I'm not so sure." Relena looked up at her, and wiped the bid of blood that had gathered at the corner of her mouth.  
  
 "Oh really now? Why have you joined the army? You knew I was on Earth as well." Hilde glared, then wasted not a second's hesitation on punching Relena again, this time in the face.  
  
 "I'll tell you. You killed my Father, and my two brothers, that's why. Your father's dying, so what? You still have time," Hilde spat out, choking on some words, "but me? I lost them in a blink of an eye!"  
  
 "Really? How is it that much worse? Sooner of later, I'll lose my father too, and I can't even go home to visit him!" She kicked at Hilde, and the raven-haired haired girl caught the blonde's leg, throwing it up and making Relena fall back onto the ground. With the grunt and thud of her body colliding with the cement floor, there was also a small clatter.  
  
 In the moonlight, beside Relena's fanned out hair, was the medallion, the one given to her so many years back. Hilde recognized it instantly, her eyes softening as she looked back at Relena's body. It wasn't moving. What had she done?  
  
 "Relena… Relena!" her slightly larger body was hefted up and Hilde rested her friend's head on her lap, to make sure she was still alive. She was, and pushed Hilde away from her, but not before she had seen the tears.  
  
 "All these years, every single one… I waited, Hilde, and what do I get now?" Hilde stood, blocking the moonlight from hitting Relena's face as she sobbed. Tears came to her eyes as well as Hilde thought back to the last nine years, and for the first time, realized how long they had been apart.  
  
 "Before… before Nine years we said…" the words floated from her mouth before she could stop them her own tears breaking her voice. "we never knew this was how it was going to turn out…"  
  
 Relena contemplated her words and sat up, only few tears still falling from her eyes. All the strain of becoming involved in the war had caught up to her at that one moment, and she was forcibly pushing them down.  
  
 "Relena… join Mars, and then all this can be over…" Hilde stepped forward, offering her hand. This had jerked Relena from her stupor, and caused her to look up. She watched her hand and seriously considered switching sides. But, eventually, Relena looked away.  
  
 "I'm sorry Hilde, but I believe that my way will work, as I'm sure you are too. I can't leave Earth like this… we were all born there, even you." She swallowed a sob and stood up, back turned away from her friend of thirteen years.  
  
 "I guess, we'll just have to leave it to time, won't we?" Hilde watched helplessly as Relena walked to the door. At her words, the blonde stopped, and looked back.  
  
 "I guess we will. It… was good seeing you again, old friend." Relena rushed out of the cell, and Hilde looked down at her feet. There was a slight creaking sound, making her look up and see that the door hadn't been completely shut. Tears threatened to fall again as she silently thanked Relena for this second chance.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 I have the feeling I rushed here somewhere… sorry if I did. Also, I'm not exactly the best with politics, so sorry if I got anything wrong, but I'm trying! There will be no character bashing in here. Cause, well, I just find it a bit stupid, quite frankly. Next chapter's going to explain more about Mars., R&R appreciated! Thanks to those who have already reviewed!


	3. Thinking Back

AN/ sorry for the delay, FF.net was messing me up… but, it was ready… I just had to move it over to notepad and save it as txt. So... here it is!  
  
A Childhood Promise  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Sometimes you learn, sometimes you don't. And it's funny, when so many people have made the same mistake, yet it's still there…  
  
Hilde slumped up against Duo, who was checking her over and over, until he was satisfied that she wasn't really hurt. Wufei stood a little ways away, watching the two as Duo finished up.  
  
"Alright, you're okay, just tired." He lifted her lithe body in his arms, bridal style, and walked towards the meeting point, where Dorothy was about to land to pick them up.  
  
"Isn't that what I said?" She chuckled at his tenderness…  
  
They had met when he was going to fight, nearly over a year ago. Duo had been leaving with her father, and brothers, off to war. Hilde watched the plane sadly as it began its lift off, and then he had bumped into her. Of course, Duo had missed the plane, and waited the five hours with her for the next one. They talked, and got to know each other, and became friends in the end. Now, in the war, he was her most trusted comfort…  
  
"I can't believe they sent you in there!" He grumbled, obviously ignoring what she had said. "It's, what? Your second week? What idiots!" rolling her eyes again, Hilde hit him playfully in the chest.  
  
"I told you! I'm alright! I escaped, no harm done, now will you shut up?" He looked down, and she looked up, before they grinned cheerfully at each other, what they usually did after one of their few precious, peaceful moments. Wufei cleared his throat behind them, pointing into the distance.  
  
"Dorothy." Short and sweet, only he and Heero were like that. But she couldn't blame the guy… his girlfriend, Meiran had died in battle only a few weeks back. Wufei had grown sullen and dark after then.  
  
But Hilde was snapped out of her thoughts when a ship flew in and landed a long ways away, right at the spot. A look passed between Duo and Hilde, then they began to walk towards the ship. How Duo would ever manage to get the Chinese boy to lighten up was going to be a miracle.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was going to take a whole day to get back to Mars, and Hilde loved the time to rest and think. Which she did. Her thoughts were on Relena, and how things had gone so wrong… why did things have to complicate so much? Now that she knew she was going head to head with her best friend… could she do it? How had the war started even?  
  
Thoughts trailed back through time… during the Mars Terra forming project. They were looking for other planets to populate, and Mars had long since been seen to have signs of life once. Even water. The project had commenced, making water by mixing atoms and other building blocks of the world, and had succeeded. Grass was grown, samples were taken, and experiments were done before they finally realized how they could turn Mars into another Earth.  
  
By the time she had been born, there was already an announcement of the project, and it had started sometime back then, fifteen years back to be exact. After six years, very quick for everything that was needed, but science had evolved quite a lot since the days of penicillin. They were ready for the first pioneers. Hilde's family had been among them, but Relena and she were already close friends.  
  
That was how they were separated; her family wanting to move into the new age, were the earth would hang in the sky and the entire world was like that of earth, except with some changes, of course. Though, it was expected that in fifty to one hundred years, it would be safe to take off the glass layer of the atmosphere and everything would be set for the new generations. How it was possible was not of Hilde's knowledge, but those scientists sure did seem like they knew what was going on.  
  
And, finally, the war. There was a dispute about the government of the still developing planet, Earth and Mars didn't agree. One was for monarchy, and the other was going for democracy. No one could settle the two opposing forces, and a war broke out. How it had even gotten so far was beyond anyone's conception, and it was understood that the Martians were fighting for freedom.  
  
And then… how could they of had gotten tangled up in all this, Relena and she? Whose idea was it to set the two up against each other? What good would it do? It was absolutely ludicrous. And, how had that one simple promise, one made in hopes of finding each other again and be happy, caused her to be so miserable? And from what she saw, Relena too.  
  
"Hilde? You in there?" Duo's voice seeped through the door, and Hilde turned towards it, smiling slightly.  
  
"Of course, you wouldn't let me move." He chuckled, pushing the door open and slipping in.  
  
"How do I know you'll listen?" he replied, moving to sit in the cot next to hers. The ship hit a bit of turbulence as he lowered himself, making him fall into the dark red material. He fell with a grunt and she giggled. "Well I'm glad you can still have a laugh or two in my expense."  
  
His sloppy, half-hearted grin fell away and he regarded her seriously. "Hilde."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You seem, to be acting differently. Is there something wrong?" The dark haired girl hesitated, before remembering that Duo was her friend.  
  
"W-" she began, but her tongue failed her, and forced her to take a deep breath. "What would you do, Duo, if the one person you always looked forward to seeing… suddenly wasn't the same anymore?" she fumbled for the words, careful not to give anything away.  
  
"I… I don't quite understand, Hilde." Duo looked at her with the most innocent expression she had ever seen on him, and gave her a helpless shrug. "Babe, you know I'm better at listening than to answering questions." She sighed, then grinned, her eyes closed.  
  
"And you know how much I hate being called 'babe'." Unlike usual, he stood up and walked closer, when he usually would've scampered off at her subtle threat. And hand smacked his leg lightly, and he patted her head.  
  
"Got your knife, ya' know?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The engine whined softly as it slowed to a stop, and a slight rumble under their feet signaled that they had landed. Hilde unstrapped herself from the seat and stood, wavering slightly. On her left, Duo held her steady, as Dorothy did on the right.  
  
"Thanks, but I'm alright." She smiled at Dorothy, who looked back at her sternly, furrowing her forked eyebrows. "Really."  
  
"Don't know what you did, Hilde, but it must've really drained you. You'd better take a day or so off."  
  
"Negative, I'm fine, and I'm definitely not backing up now." She walked to the door, completely unaided. Dorothy hadn't, but Duo had seen the slight twinge of hurt as the doors opened heavily, and the wind blew across her face, where a bruise was forming. She still wasn't out of her odd state. Wufei jumped out after her, and Duo followed.  
  
"I take it she found something?" Dorothy whispered into his ear, making him turn. She watched him expectantly, but he shook his head.  
  
"Hasn't told me if she did."  
  
The slight wind, now natural in the artificial atmosphere refreshed her, making her feel rather good. Her hair whipped around, being short as it was. She breathed in the slightly cleaner air, made by the trees implanted in the now fertile soil. The young soldier hurried out of the hangar, eager to see the patches of grass and shrubs on red soil.  
  
Home, her home.  
  
"Hilde!" Duo half tackled her, catching her before she actually hit anything. "Jeez, you're eager to see home again." He said with his big, goofy grin. She punched him playfully, and turned to see Heero and Midii appear from the hangar. Midii hugged her, happy to see her back, but Heero stood there, leaning against a tree with his arms across his chest.  
  
"Did you find anything?" No beating around the bush… that was the typical Yuy style. Hilde hesitated again, this time knowing that Heero wasn't a friend to confide in. but, this was business, and she had to tell him.  
  
"Yes. But, I'd rather be telling everybody at once instead of one at a time." He uncrossed his arms and headed back inside, probably to call up a few higher ranking officials.  
  
"Fine."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Relena watched the sky as the glitter that was Mars hung in the air. Sylvia stood beside her, not talking, but waiting for her to start. She wouldn't, though, and continued to watch the still slightly bright sky.  
  
Hilde… she was there right now… at least, if she made it to someone. No, she had, there wasn't much doubt in her mind. Hilde was strong, and always had been, she had made it.  
  
But hell, everyone had a weakness, and a breaking point. Memories of the two girls laughing and playing filled her head, and, despite being on opposite sides of a war, she found herself hoping that her friends would make it out alright. Yet, still, she was determined to win.  
  
Relena knew that she had better make up her mind soon, or else she could be coasting dearly with her life. It was either Hilde, or the war. Neither one would be easy giving up, but she would have to choose, sooner or later. Hadn't Sylvia been there, she would've started to talk to herself by now.  
  
"Relena?" The young blonde turned, seeing an old friend at the door. Smiling, she stepped away from her balcony and into her room, facing the slightly older woman. Funny, didn't it seem like she was always around older people?  
  
"Yes Catherine?"  
  
"Kushrenada and Une wish for your presence downstairs; dinner's ready."  
  
"Thank you." No mess ups, no time to relax. Her role in this play was demanding, but she had to be strong enough to take it, or else the two worlds could collapse again into a second war. And, if Hilde made it out the first, she'd surely die the second time around.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
If any of you are confused, Hilde just went back home to Mars, and Relena wants to get through the war to prove to herself that she's strong, but a little part of her conscience wants her to do this to protect Hilde too. Hope you enjoyed! And I was sent a couple of questions, which I will post right here:  
  
What is this fanfic about?  
  
Well, Right now, cause I don't want to give too much away, Relena and Hilde were the best of friends back when they were just children. Eventually, they got split up, and once promised to meet each other. Now that they have, though, they two are a little bit more confused; they want to stay friends, but will being on both sides of the war let them?   
  
2. Where & when does it take place? There's no specific time here, because it's AU. But the people of earth are satisfied with their creations, and they wanted to extend. Eventually, they went with a Mars Terra Forming project. Any other details will appear, eventually. Just be patient ^^  
  
3. Just how old is everyone that is in this fic? As they were in the series, though some ages have been changed to match the plot. For example, Sylvia's a couple of years older now, to be Relena's counselor.  
  
4. What was going on when this fic begun? Mars and Earth are in a war, it was hinted in chapter two it was something about politics. The reason will be revealed later.  
  
5. Where did it open up at? The fic began with Hilde rolling thoughts around in her head (red and blue, mars and earth, etc. etc.) she was made a spy and was sent to try and find an advantage over the Earthlings, since they're leading the war. 


	4. Between a Rock and a Hard place

A Childhood Promise  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Rash decisions are often our undoing, and can easily be the opposing force's one chance to strike back.  
  
"What?" Relena stood, slamming her palms down on the table. Trieze, Une, Sylvia, and Sally regarded her coolly, though slightly surprised at her outburst. She looked at each of them, then repeated her question.  
  
"I said," Une began, "that we will attack tonight, in three hours to be exact. Everything is ready. They will agree to us, Relena, or else, we're going to have to terminate the Mars project."  
  
"Terminate?" Relena watched the Lady, but directed her question to everyone. Sylvia, seeing the look in her eye, reached over and touched her arm, calming her. Trieze answered her this time.  
  
"In other words, we're going to have to destroy the Mars Atmosphere. If the Martians don't listen to us, they're going to become unmanageable. We only have that one choice."  
  
Relena looked helplessly at them, knowing that if the plan proceeded, Hilde was going to die.  
  
"This is a desperation move, Trieze, we can't do it!" He look up at her with those annoyingly calm eyes, and in her frustration, Relena had to hold back the urge to scream. "There has to be some other way, we're talking about manslaughter!" Sylvia stood as well and touched her hand to her shoulder, but very lightly.  
  
"Relena, calm down," Sally sat still, calm cool eyes that matched the others watching her, "there's no choice. We've already sent a negotiator, and they haven't agreed, so far, and we must use force. There are casualties in every war, Relena."  
  
"Casualties, yeah, I'm sure. But this is a whole planet we're talking about; can you really destroy an entire planet's population?" She was beginning to calm down, and was sitting into the chair. Slowly, her body sunk into the mold of the chair, and she waited a lot more calmly than before for the answer.  
  
"Yes, we can. They aren't going to listen to us. Why is it that you are so keen on protecting those people, anyways?" A new figure stepped in, soon revealing herself to be Catherine, the one who had sent her down here. She shot Relena an amused smirk.  
  
"Is there, perhaps, someone you're trying to protect?" What was she doing? Before now, she had been a faithful servant to her and a negotiator and spy for Earth. But now, it seemed as if she was betraying Relena. Sylvia glared at her from Relena's side, obviously not understanding either. Finally, the smirk was wiped across the young woman's face as she regarded Relena seriously.  
  
"Relena, I'm still on your side, be assured, but there's something that we should know, and you're not telling us. I don't need to know everything, but something's holding you back." Relena cursed under her breath, remembering why Catherine had become her servant; she was very watchful, and caught onto things that no one else did. She also had more guts than Sylvia, and would say things that she wouldn't.  
  
"All I'm saying is that you have to let go of this. As important as whatever it is that's holding you back is, is it worth the war?" She stayed silent as everyone else stared, surprised at the news. "I'm guessing that this is because of something that happened before? If so, you should forget about it; things change, and you have to keep up with it, or else you'll be left behind."  
  
"Catherine!" It was Sylvia's turn to speak as she stood up, not ready to let her pride be beaten. "Relena is not a girl; she can make her own decisions. I trust her to do this, don't you?" Tension rose in the room as the two ladies watched each other. "How would you understand this anyways? You have everyone you love here with you, don't you? You don't have anything to lose…"  
  
"I'm not trying to do anything, Sylvia, but I am pointing out something that you all should know. Relena's hiding something, and it should be uncovered before she can make mistakes. I want to help her, but it's not possible. We have to clear up her mind, can't you see she's just confusing herself more with whatever it is she's worried about?"  
  
The conversation stopped as Relena stood up, the chair legs scraping across the floor. She wasn't mad, just annoyed, as she turned on her heel and strode out of the room, immediately silencing the room.  
  
"Excuse me, but the room has suddenly become too thick for my tastes. I'll be in my chambers." With that, she left Sylvia and Catherine to bicker, but she did catch Sally's worried look, and knew she would be coming to try and pry some things out of her soon.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"They did, did they?" Hilde thought out loud as Heero watched her. "What happened, exactly?"  
  
"The negotiator told us that we will have to succumb to them, or else they kill us all." Hilde chuckled suddenly, surprising Heero. "What?"  
  
"They're power drunk, that's what. They're thinking that they can win just like that, and it's what we're going to strike on. Come on, let's go speak to the Generals, we may find a way to even out the numbers with this." She strode pass the chocolate-haired boy, and out the door towards the main central unit.  
  
"Hilde… you seem, preoccupied." He stopped there, as he never said more than necessary. It was lucky that Hilde had a sharp mind, or else their being partners for the most part would've been unbearable.  
  
"I know that the plan will work, Heero, it's quite easy to figure out. We strike we they do, and they'll have no time to defend." But he was right; she was preoccupied. Relena… her mind cried out, how much do you know about this? She didn't want to believe that her friend would allow the Earthling forces to follow through with this, but she had made it quite clear that she wasn't backing down from her side.  
  
"Right, but do you have any idea how complicated this is?"  
  
"Yes, I do. There will be some way for us to find fault. There will be a weak point for us to strike, Heero. There's no such thing as perfection. The Earthlings are just getting ahead of themselves." The hallway gave way to hundreds of eerily blue lights from hundreds of monitor screens. Ahead of them were the Generals, Noin and Marquise. Two guards halted them, but took one look at Heero and lowered their arms. There was only one person in the universe with that glare.  
  
"Hilde, Heero." Zechs greeted them both, never looking away from the monitor screen he was watching. Noin was a little bit more friendly, as she looked at them and nodded as she greeted them.  
  
"What brings you here?" Noin asked, since Zechs obviously wouldn't, besides, she was Hilde's cousin. Hilde and Heero both bowed, then Heero addressed them first.  
  
"We've decided that there may be a way to even the odds when the Earthlings attack." He stopped there, waiting for permission to continue, but instead, Hilde suddenly remembered something that Zechs had asked of her before she had left for the mission.  
  
"Oh, and Zechs?" He grunted in acknowledgement, still watching the monitor quietly, tapping a few keys every now and then. "You asked me to give you any kind of information I could on the Peacecrafts…" He paused and blinked, but continued on after a moment. "The youngest daughter… Relena, is involved with the current… dealings. Also, Mr. Peacecraft is ill." He had stopped completely by then, but didn't look at her. Instead, he continued to watch the screen, but she knew he wasn't seeing any of the words on there.  
  
"Good job, soldier. Noin, please discuss the situation with them, I'm going to go for a walk. Too much work." No other words were spoken as he left, but Noin did watch him, and mouthed… something. What was that…? Definitely not Zechs… M…Milli… the rest was lost, and Hilde shook her head to clear her mind before tuning into what Noin and Heero were saying.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zechs Marquise stepped into his bedroom chambers, and ran a hand through his long, platinum hair. So Relena's been dragged into this… he leaned against the drawers, digging through his mind for a mental picture of his sister when he had seen her last… ten or eleven years ago. She wouldn't remember him, and he could barely remember her… just very blurred picture of a toddler in pink.  
  
So, his father was ill, and had sent Relena in his place? Just as well, supposedly. Even as he tried to convince himself otherwise, he knew that there was no way he would be able to fight against his baby sister. No, she was just too… too young. For damned sakes! He was supposed to be protecting her!  
  
"Father… you will pay…" Zechs picked up the mask he had been neglecting all day, turning it over in his hands as he studied it. The light reflected off the metal, and he fitted it on his head. "I don't have to listen to you, and neither does she…"  
  
"Milliardo?" Noin's quiet voice flowed through the air. Out of everyone he knew, she must've been the only one who knew his real name. the only one who knew he was the Zechs that the Marquises had found so long ago.  
  
"Yes?" His shoulders slumped slightly at his acceptance of that name, the name he hated. The name his father wore.  
  
"Are you okay?" He shook his head, never being able to lie to Lucrezia. She placed a hand on his shoulder, and patted it affectionately. "It'll turn out alright. Things will go on as they are meant to be, after this."  
  
"I wish I was as sure as you are, Lucrezia." He gave a slight sigh. "But so many things can go wrong."  
  
He walked away from her touch, leaving her alone in the empty room. Noin sighed, knowing what her little cousin and he had in common; they were both fighting against people they loved, and couldn't give up what they were fighting for.  
  
"They say wisdom comes from making mistakes, and being hurt… but will they be strong enough to be wise?" She asked the walls on the bedroom. Of course, there was no answer. With yet another sigh, she walked out the door to follow Zechs into the room she had just left, and finish up their plan. Still, one question plagued her.  
  
Why?  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
New problems introduced, and there's going to be a battle! R&R appreciated! Happy Readings! 


	5. An Interesting Meeting

A Childhood Promise  
Chapter 5  
  
 _The key to surviving is growing up quickly…_  
  
 She could see the ships approaching, each probably carrying approximately fifty mobile suits in case of a battle. There were at least ten of them. Each one bore the symbols of the Earth's Forces symbol on the side. Hilde knew that the three suits they were sending out that day would destroy quite a few, but she worried that the enemy would get their hands on the last two; the ones without pilots.  
  
 Earth approached them, and Hilde nearly gasped in awe at the sheer beauty of it. It looked majestic with its green lands, blue waters, and white, wispy clouds. It even had its own atmosphere; something Mars lacked. The air that was being kept in was tinged red, and the waters looked brown, though they were as clear as anything. The oceans were still to be made, somewhat. Still, her planet was almost all red, while this one was filled with so many colors. Any green of plants were dark, affected by the odd soil on the planet. The toxics in the air had been cleared out some time ago, which cleared it a bit.  
  
 "Hilde?" It was Noin. She approached her, looking through another porthole of the camouflaged airship, the one approaching Earth. Sure enough, there had been a hole in the Earthling's plans; they had left one part of the Earth unprotected, which allowed them passage.  
  
 "Yes Noin?" She hesitated. Hilde knew she knew about Relena and her relationship from before the move, and she knew everything there was about her leader as well, Zechs. There was something about him that she didn't quite trust, for some peculiar reason.  
  
 "Are you sure you want to do this?" She nodded. "Alright, Hilde…. I just hope you know what you're doing…"  
  
 "Of course…" She knew exactly what she was doing… she just wasn't sure this was the right choice. Of course, Noin knew that without her saying it. She knew everything about those few she held precious.  
  
 "Attention everyone," Zech's voice crackled over the intercom, turning the forty or so heads inside the craft, "we will be entering the atmosphere any moment now. Please return to your seats."  
  
 With a sigh, Hilde clipped her helmet back on and proceeded to the room where she had been assigned. They weren't allowed to roam anymore; entering atmosphere's had never gotten easier. She shifted in her slightly uncomfortable spacesuit. This being a sneak attack, they had had to use an older model, one that couldn't be detected anymore. Sometimes… it was better to go back to the older things than waste time inventing new ones. Even if it took a little bit of patience.  
  
 The room began to heat up and met with turbulence as she strapped herself in. This was it. This mission was going to change her life. Or lack of.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 "Have negotiations started yet?" Relena spoke into the video cam, with a coolness that had obviously shaken the new girl. She couldn't of been more than a year younger than the blonde.  
  
 "No, not yet, Ma'am, but they shall soon. Would you like me to inform you?" She was a little redhead Relena had seen neither head nor toe of before. She shook her head.  
  
 "No, soldier, it'll be fine." The picture blipped shut and Relena assumed the other girl had turned off her vidcom. She sat back down with Sylvia to continue her studies.  
  
 It had nearly been ten minutes before she heard footsteps down the hall, rapid, like they were in danger. But maybe it was nothing. Had it been important, they could've simply phoned her… Sylvia stood up to see what was going on.  
  
 Before she could touch the door knob though, there were two grunts outside, and sickly thuds as bodies no doubt fell to the floor. That had caught Relena's attention, and she stood, with a dagger in a hand and a gun in her boots. Sylvia opened the door, in a very commanding posture… until she had seen something on the other side. There was a gasp as she fell to her knees and crouched over something big.  
  
 Relena ran out to see what was going on. She looked over her counselor's shoulder- to see Trowa and Quatre, knocked out on the ground. Sylvia checked them over, before sighing in relief. Relena waited expectantly.  
  
 "They're alright, but… they've been knocked out, hard." The younger of the two nodded curtly, looking around, from the walls and floor to the ceiling, both ways for a sign of someone being there.  
  
 "Rest them on my bed. No time for dignities, Sylvia, this is a battle now. Everyone's as important as another." Relena felt the floor where it seem a little dirty, testing to see what kind of dirt she saw. Mars Soil… They had managed a few soldiers to attack… now. "Take care of them, I'm going to settle this."  
  
 "Yes, Relena."  
  
 With that she took off running, stopping every now and then to make sure she was on the right track. Relena frowned. This was only going to let them get farther. And the trail was getting thinner; the padded soil was wearing off. She ran a few more feet, before her hand was forcibly taken, and she was pulled into her sparing room.  
  
 "Relena..." She recognized that voice, but it couldn't be… could it? Only then did her senses clarify all the things surrounding her, and recognized the feel of cold steel to her neck. Up on the wall, one of her swords was missing. And it was a good one too.  
  
 "Hilde?" There was more surprise in her voice than she had wanted, and her voice had nearly cracked too. She was quick to regain her composure though. It was like a second nature to her now; to keep a cold, calm image. "Hilde, you wouldn't hurt me, would you? I at least deserve an honorable death." The sword fell from her throat, and Relena wasted no time on marching up to a Family Crest and pulling a sword from there. It was a broadsword. Actually, the both of them were.  
  
 "Relena, I'm sorry I have to do this." They were facing each other now, in dueling positions.  
  
 "You should only be if you succeed…" She stepped closer, eyeing her estranged friend's face to watch for an attack. She stepped forward too, although it was that obvious from her expression. She knew how to keep a straight face as well.  
  
 "No, I shouldn't… But…" Her chest heaved, and Hilde looked distraught, even as she was stepping forward still to be in strike position. "Relena, we used to be friends once, and I still want that… but I can't go against my side…" She stroke, and Relena blocked, a hand holding the flat side of the blade as Hilde's edge hit dead center of hers.  
  
 "Neither do I, but it seems that we have to make some sacrifices." Had someone walked in right then, they would've sworn that the two were simply talking, and not have seen the seriousness in the fight. Hilde's sword drew away, and Relena pulled hers into a graceful arc, aiming for the dark haired girl's side.  
  
 "Do we must Relena? I want there to be another way." The fighting picked up pace, and they began to lunge at each other, using every fighting move they knew to bring the other down, yet they still spoke between breaths.  
  
 "Yes, we must… but Hilde, should I die today, you should know that I'm glad it was by your hand." Their swords pushed them apart, and Hilde turned in a full circle, striking again as her second foot hit the ground. Relena managed to knock her arm away with the flat of her sword, even though she had been aiming to draw blood.  
  
 "As I…" Hilde trailed off as she thrust, her entire being leaning forward for a stronger strike. "But you know… maybe we don't have to lose our friendship in the war. Can we not still support each other for our decisions, even if we are on opposite sides?" Relena considered this, while still managing to counter her blow after blow. She switched feet and began to assault, slightly faster than Hilde had before, and the fighting made her begin to sweat.  
  
 "Perhaps… actually, we may." Both swords clashed, in the traditional "x" and the spoke through the angle the swords made. "Alright than Hilde. Let you know that one of  us shall die today. Don't hold anything back. We will support each other no matter what, even in death.  At least, I will support you."  
  
 "As I you, _mistress._" A playful smirk flitted across both girl's faces, and all their attention was brought to the fight at hand. They pulled away, stepping back a couple paces, ready to charge.  
  
 "In death or in life, my friend."  
  
 "In death or in life."   
  
 They lunged, both twisted to avoid the other's hit while trying to hit them. They skidded across the carpet, hair blowing and tried again. This time, Relena's shoulder was scratched, a tiny bit of blood staining Hilde's broadsword. She clutched it, with Hilde standing a few feet away from her, smirking. She smirked back, finding it hard to smile much anymore.  
  
 Footsteps approached, and the double doors burst open, revealing a tall, blonde man and a slightly small woman who looked remarkably like Hilde. The blonde man stopped and stared at her for a second, eyeing the blood that ran down her cut. He then looked at Hilde. A silent question was passed between them as Relena ignored the tremble inside her sub conscience that told her she knew them. All of them.  
  
 Hilde caught her eye, and Relena notice that the other woman was watching them very intently, her eyes flitting back to the man in blonde every now and then. Relena finally let herself note that he was wearing a peculiar mask. Eyes… that was the reason. He couldn't control what emotions that showed in his eyes, and her wore a mask now, to keep people from reading him like a book. Wise.  
  
 Hilde's arm crossed her chest, still holding the sword, and then she whipped it haphazardly towards the one window that she still had intact in the room. It shattered into a million pieces, yet their eyes never left each others.  
  
 "We shall meet again. And next time, we will finish this."  
  
 With that, her long lost friend of nine years disappeared into a nearby tree, along with the woman and man. Relena threw her sword, the way Catherine had taught her, and it stuck out of a branch, though it had made a sound very much like hitting meadow. Had she really gotten it?  
  
 Relena waited for a few minutes before looking out the window, mindful of the few pieces of glass that stayed. The sword was still far in. With one leap, she crossed over to the tree, mildly taking note of the mars soldiers that were currently running towards a large ship. The sword held onto the tip of something...  
  
 A piece of metal, part of the mask that the man had worn. It was slightly bloody, which Relena had known it would be, as the makl didn't leave much room for her to clutch onto.  
  
 She smirked. As a parting gift, she had taken his mask, to leave his eyes for all to see. Then, next time they met, should there be a battle, she'd be ready. The ship took off, the wind taking several minutes to tangle itself in her hair, and she smiled, for the first time in a long time.  
  
 Until next time.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
If any of you are confused, please tell me so I know to explain it next chapter ^^ Again, there are a lot of things in here that I don't really know are true, so please don't mind the mistakes too much.


	6. Can it get any More Complicated?

A Childhood Promise  
Chapter 6  
  
_ Things aren't always as they appear... don't judge on contact._  
  
 "I was going to kill her, Commander, why didn't you let me?" Hilde trailed after Zechs, who was holding his bandaged head tightly, trying to keep from falling. Noin looked over her shoulder, watching her little cousin curiously. On her other hand, she was half supporting Zechs, who was trying to keep on his own feet.  
  
 "There were some… difficulties." Was he ever going to tell her? Noin must know… she was with him the entire time, but Hilde doubted she felt like talking. Something wasn't right… Hilde noticed that he had closed himself off, somewhat more than usual, not leaving any room for conversation. She faintly remembered doing the same things once… a little recently.  
  
 "Commander, were the highest ranking killed, at least?" There was a slight falter in his step, one Hilde only noticed because she had been watching him closely; his attitude was much like hers after her trip to Earth…  
  
 "No, they weren't killed." Then it hit her. Sure, it had taken a little longer than she would've been comfortable with, but still, she'd gotten it. He had seen someone he knew there… someone he couldn't kill…  
  
 "Trieze…" The name escaped her lips before she could help it, and this time, Zechs stopped completely. Still, the platinum blonde did not turn around. Nor did he speak, but it didn't matter to Hilde; she was already speaking. "That's it! You know Trieze… from before, and you can't kill him now!" He turned now, a menacing growl on his face, but Hilde still did not back down.  
  
 "I never knew that scoundrel and I will never have the chance to do so because he will be dead by the end of this!" Zechs turned on his heel and clumsily staggered away, leaving Hilde behind, completely dazed at his outburst. Noin was trying to catch up to him, and when she did, she tried to get him to slow down. So she had been right…  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 Noin sat in Zech's chambers, right beside the soldier's cots. This was a tangled web that had yet to be worked through…  
  
 Zechs and Trieze were now on the opposite ends of the battle fields, as were Relena and Hilde. What's more is that Zechs was related to the young Mistress… and her best friend wanted to kill her. Noin sighed; wars were nothing but trouble, and she had to admit that, despite her position. The only trouble was getting the stronger leaders of this all to realize that too, namely Relena, Trieze, and Zechs.  
  
 And what had happened with Hilde and Relena that day? When she and Zechs had arrived to get Hilde out, the two of them were at each other's throats. Then… in the end…. Relena had hurt her brother badly with that well-aimed throw. It was ironic, that things were to turn out this way. The battles weren't just against foes anymore…. There were friends against friends, and kin against kin. And here, only Noin knew of all these major ties between the leaders of Mars and Earth. Part of her knew that there was only to be more…  
  
 Zechs came into the room, after just having a walk out to the deck. He opened the port and looked out, and Noin could see lights illuminating his pale skin. Without looking, she could tell it was the battle currently going on outside of Mars, the one where the Gundams, highly advanced Mobile suits, were being brought out into the battlefield for the first time. But, there had been five made, and only three on Mars able enough to operate them. Duo, Wufei, and Heero. In fact… Heero should be entering the Earth atmosphere soon to go undercover.  
  
 Her thoughts trailed back to the web at hand. Hilde had figured out that Zechs was in the same predicament as she… but she didn't know that she was serving under her best friend's brother right now. Nor did she know that Dorothy was fighting against family too, and that her cousin was Trieze. Actually, only she, Trieze, and Dorothy actually knew that. And that Midii had fallen in love with one of the higher ranked officers in the Earth's field.  
  
 She knew all of this, of course. It was the reason she didn't fight. Besides, she had known both Lady Une and Trieze… and the top spy and medic on the blue planet. It was why she didn't fight as much as she was support to those who needed her. A shadow passed over Zech's face, and Noin cringed. It was no doubt part of a mobile suit… or what was inside. A half of Lucrezia wanted her to stop the war now, but it wasn't her battle. It was the others… they had to realize their mistake or else they would pay…  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 Relena paced up and down the halls, and then finally decided that the estate was too stuffy for her to think. She needed to go outside. Sylvia stood beside her, like always, and Relena simply turned to tell her that she was leaving the protected estate.  
  
 Sylvia nodded, and the younger of the two pulled her hair up into a messy bun, like a soldier's. There was a cap placed over her head, and her bright, blue eyes protected but small sunglasses. They were just big enough to cover her eyes. Most of her badges were ripped off, and placed into a protected case. Finally, she glossed her lips and left, looking barely anything like the regular Mistress Dorlain.  
  
 Out side the Estate, she was Relena Peacecraft again… and she didn't know if there was a better thing for her to be. The streets were mostly deserted nowadays, even if there weren't many around here. Relena decided to look like a wanderer, simply checking the beautiful coastal view. Despite the fight earlier that day, Relena didn't have anything to do but think. Trieze and Lady Une did it all. The young blonde rolled her shoulders and began to walk the huge distance to the beach.  
  
 Her mind drifted back to the conversation that day… with Hilde. They had agreed to support each other, in life or not. Relena idly wondered if anyone else would've done that… if anyone else would've realized that a friendship could not be risked by fighting each other, and if anyone else would realize that it wasn't worth it. They were friends, and would always be.  
  
 No matter what. Even if the worlds were going to fall apart, even if it was by the other's hand, they would always remember that it was their duty. It didn't make much sense in words, but in her mind… it was as clear as day.  
  
 The chain link fence between her and the beach was so close that now, she could weave a couple of fingers in it.  Beyond the fence, was the beach, with golden grains of sand and water gently lapping up into it. A few shells and scrap metal lay on it, but Relena looked beyond that, into the sea.  
  
 It was a while before she noticed that there was a man on the beach, looking as if he was just drying off. Relena noted his uniform: it was one of Earth's, but torn and bloody. The man stood looking out into the sea, the wind blowing at his totally unmanageable hair. He looked rather unscathed… but his uniform… she walked out to the place where the steps hit about her ground level, and the Fence gave way long enough for people to fit through.  
  
 Relena vaguely recalled playing on this very same beach with Hilde as children. In fact, f she took the time, she would find the same rocky outcrop that the two of them had always played around.  
  
 "I don't know if it just the part of me that's poetic, but you look like a dead soldier, looking out to sea for the last time, remembering something, before going onto the next world." The man turned as she spoke, to see her leaning against the metal poll. Her eyes were glazed as they stared out into the sea, watching the waves rise and fall.  
  
 Relena received a rough grunt for her "greeting", but she supposed she couldn't have expected more from a young soldier like herself. Her boots moved over the sand and Relena moved closer to the odd man, and sat on a smooth, nearly horizontal piece of metal.  
  
 "I take it you feel drawn to the sea as well?" He didn't answer, which suited Relena just fine; she hadn't come out to talk. Why she had, though, was beyond her conception.  
  
 Leaning back on the metal and propping herself up on her elbows, Relena struggled to find a position that suited her. She settled for turned a full ninety degrees and holding her back up by her elbows.  
  
 "Come here often?" she hadn't expected an answer, and was surprised when she got one.  
  
 "S'pose so. Come here tomorrow?" She smirked.  
  
 "Sure, why not?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  Catherine looked at Earth, only far enough from it so that she would be sucked into it by the forces of gravity. Trowa and Quatre were to her left, both of their faces on the side screens of the mobile suit. Hundreds of thousands of scattered material floated around them, some falling towards the earth, other inching towards it inch by inch.  
  
 "Tiring battle?" Catherine smiled and nodded, already feeling her eyes go heavy. She was disappointed she hadn't hard head or toe of and old friend at all, again. She had never arrived on the battlefield, even as Catherine waited, battle after battle. Perhaps she had been killed long ago, yet she didn't know it?  
  
 "Hey Trowa, any comments on today's?" Her brother smirked, and Catherine knew from the look in his eyes that he had been looking for a certain suit again. She had a sudden urge to stay there, and never go into another battle, and end it all right there, but it went just as quickly. Trowa had met a girl while fighting in one of these space battles, and held an interest in her. However, she was on the other team. It raised complications, but probably nothing that would make any of them stop.  
  
 Quatre seemed to be the only one who didn't have a tie to Mars. Catherine mused that maybe on of his sisters were there, even though she knew they all served earth. There were a couple who were neutral, but that was it.  
  
 Well boys," Catherine started as the last of the Earth Mobile suits entered the atmosphere, "I suppose we go home now. Go tell them about how there was so much blood, we didn't even know if there were any left…"  
  
 "Hn…" Trowa grunted. Catherine rolled her eyes and braced herself for the long ride home.  
  
 "I guess I'll see you all there."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 11:36?? Gahh! I'm so tired!! Oh, and before I forget, things have been getting more and more hectic, and time for myself is getting sparse. This updating schedule may have to go, but I'll still try for it. I promise once a week though!! Thanks to Mama-sama  for the Reviews :3


	7. Difficulties

A Childhood Promise  
Chapter 7  
  
_ Through time, you will be taught many rules, and many ways to live life. But, they are only there for you to reshape, bit by bit.  
  
_ It was what had to be done; he would kill her, then the position would be left open and he would step up, and pass the tests with flying colors. Finally, he would work his way until the world beyond those doors were open enough to penetrate. Then, he would strike, and no one would be the wiser until it was too late. But, as she stood there, in front of him for the second time, Heero found he could not remove the gun from his holster. Instead, he stood there dumbly, listening as she spoke.  
  
 Her voice was strong, yet soft. It was the kind of voice that demanded respect, yet could seduce anybody into falling helplessly into their arms. His was gruff, and cold, so much so that he never wanted to hear it, and kept quiet, mostly.  
  
 She sat on a chunk of metal from the head of a mobile suit. Her eyes matched the ocean as she watched it, the time now being early and the day bright. She talked about a friend that she had not seen in such a long time, and wanted to see again. Her words held a deep sense of longing, and Heero could not help to try and understand the girl.  
  
 "What about you? Did you lose anybody in the war?" The girl turned to him suddenly, strands of wild, blonde hair flying in the wind. "Like a friend? Not that it's my business…"  
  
 If now was the time for him to suddenly open up then she would be sorely disappointed. But instead of sighing, she chuckled, and quietly looked off into the sea once again. The silence was welcome, and they both stood there, staring silently into the sea.  
  
 Relena watched him from the corner of her eye. She and he hadn't traded names yet, but she already felt like she could talk to him, how odd. Finally, Relena knew her presence would be needed at the mansion and she slipped off the large chunk of metal, and turned towards the gate. The young man caught her eye and they nodded goodbye.  
  
 Something in her knew that she would be coming back tomorrow, if only to see if he was there.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 Hilde held firm to the punching bag as Duo kicked at it. He obviously had something on his mind, though sharing seemed out of the question at that particular moment. He stroke again, and had she been holding the thing up to her, Hilde would've felt the wind knocked out of her lungs.   
  
 "Wow, lot's of energy?" Duo smirked and kept going, but his shots were getting weaker by the minute. About time too; they'd been at it for about an hour now. She still wanted her turn!  
  
 "Heh…" Duo took a large swig of his water bottle and fell against the wall. "You hear about Heero leaving?" Hilde scoffed as she fingered some weights by her. She gave Duo a look that clearly said: are you stupid?  
  
 "Of course, I'm usually his partner in the hacking business, you know." They chuckled, "so, what were you going to say?" Duo, with the water bottle still in his mouth, looked at her again, as if she'd caught him off guard. Moron, truly.  
  
 "Oh… oh yeah! Well, he left me with a bill for a loan _he _took out! What the hell!? I mean, really, a man could at least do something good for his roommates…" Hilde laughed again and hit her friend on the back, then letting him lean into her to rest.  
  
 "But seriously, that kid doesn't feel… I wonder how he's going to make do…" Hilde looked down at him, confused.  
  
 "What do you mean?"  
  
 "I mean that Heero's been trained to follow orders, not go improvising. I just think… that the uncertainties of earth are going to be a little much on him, and the mission's just too big."  
  
 "So, you're worried?" Hilde turned her head, rubbing it into Duo's as she did so. They were both leaning on each other, supported by their backs and shoulders. The gym was practically deserted, which wasn't surprising; it was at least two in the morning.  
  
 "I wonder…" Duo began, as if he had completely ignored her, "why we all fight for this war… and why things haven't been settled, after so long? It's been at least five years, right?"  
  
 "Duo, wars may last for much longer than that. It's normal." He tensed behind her, making Hilde turn her head even more. "What's wrong? Something I said?" Maybe…  
  
 "Is that it, Hilde? Normal… can a war be normal? Or is anything normal?"  
  
 "Duo, you're babbling."  
  
 "No, Hilde, I'm not. I've thought this through. Maybe, the only reason the war hasn't ended is because we've been taking the obvious ways to victory, when we should be looking for new ways? Perhaps we aren't on the right side?"  
  
 "Are you saying that Earth is right?" her voice unexpectedly grew loud at this. Why was it that so many people seemed to be taking Relena's side, and not hers? First Zechs, her commander, and Duo, one of her closest friends.  
  
 "Jumping to conclusions, Hilde." He said in the same tone she had used before when she had told him he was babbling. "I'm not sure if either side is right. Or, maybe both are right, but for different systems?"  
  
 "A draw, maybe, then?" Duo leaned back farther, making Hilde bend forward.  
  
 "I don't know anymore… maybe we should sleep…?" Hilde sighed, nodded, knowing Duo would feel it if not see.  
  
 "Yes, Duo, you're words are making no sense to me… maybe you should become a philosopher?"  
  
 "Whatever."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 Lady Une watched the suns set over the horizon with tired eyes. Relena had gone missing for a fair portion of the day, and the work to catch up on afterwards was exhausting. Not to mention Zechs', visit.  
  
 "My Lord, are you alright?" She asked politely as Trieze sat on their bed, tired as she was. He still managed a smile, though.  
  
 "Yes, of course. But please, call me Trieze, Une." She smiled and walked over, letting him pull her into his arms. She sighed, falling back into him. She'd never forget the moments like this, when their guard was let down, and they could just enjoy the little things everyone else took for granted. It was the moments like this, she just wished that all the rules would go away, so that she could be normal, and live by her own rules, in a happy life, with Trieze.  
  
 But her destiny called, and she couldn't deny it. The fate of millions would depend on her very actions. For now, Une relished the fact that she was able to lay with her husband in peace.  
  
 Still, how she wished it could stay this way.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 Noin and Zechs watched each other tensely. There was something happening… an ominous chill fell. It was small, but this war was going to become much more complicated. They could both feel it.  
  
 "What do you think it could be?" Zechs asked the woman in front of him.  
  
 "People are beginning to realize that maybe; this was not how things were meant to be. They're doubting the cause of this war, Zechs, and I have a feeling that this will settle everything."  
  
 "You always had impeccable skills with others. Is this something that should be tampered with, my little psychic?" Noin smirked and played with the idea of simply ignoring him for that, but she could never be cruel.  
  
 "It depends. I don't know which side will appeal more to the soldiers at this point. It's too early." She blinked, the ominous feeling growing deeper. For the first time in her life that she could remember, Noin felt, almost… scared.  
  
 "Whatever happens, we'll accept it, I suppose. We did ask for this war, and for the consequences." Noin nodded. Sometimes, Zechs was wise, and sometimes, he was more naïve than those soldiers.  
  
 "I suppose."  
  
 Their home on mars was silent, and Noin bowed to her commander, and left his room to enter her own, attached to the first. It was odd, everything seemed to be growing complicated, yet things were making some more sense. Could that happen?  
  
 Noin looked out her window into the reddish black sky. Through that glass was space.  
  
 "Maybe you have all the answers? I guess I'll never know." Noin washed up and prepared for bed, falling into the mattress with a sigh. Maybe for a bit, she could pretend she was in a blissful ignorance and forget about all that was going on. Lord knows she needed it. What with all the complications arising. Relationships were forming between Earth and Mars illegally, and people began to doubt their own sides.  
  
 Some, were so close to finding the truth, but blamed it on tiredness. She, too, was growing tired, and all these thoughts were making her head hurt. Noin turned to her side and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 I'm sorry! It's a filler! I really had nothing planned for this! Gah, so tired. Maybe I can get up and at it next update. Hope I can make it… Oh, and I lied at the beginning, I can't help but add a couple of couples in here! Mainly the first two (even though I'm a lot better at HY x RP) and maybe a bit of the last two. Well, see you next time!


	8. Torturing the Soul

A Childhood Promise  
Chapter 8  
  
 _In__ every gift, lies a burden, and in every burden, lies a gift. Take, for example, the gift of love.  
  
_ "A new weapon?" Lady Une nodded beside Trieze, solemnly. Catherine had just come back from another mission, with troubling news.  
  
 "Yes. But, it seems that they only have three pilots for these… 'Gundams', and we may be able to find two more to pilot them with. I suggest Trowa and Quatre; they are, after all, some of our best soldiers." The red head inclined her head towards her brother and his best friend. Lady Une, Trieze, and Sally nodded slowly, unsure of the choice. Relena, however, had her intuition kick in at that precise moment. The young soldier… from the beach…  
  
 "If this works, it would be wise to relieve them of their current duties, no?" All heads turned towards her, and they waited patiently for her next words. "If so, I have a soldier in mind that could replace them, perhaps…?"  
  
 "A bold offer." Trieze remarked. "And how, may I ask, do you know he is fit for this job?"  
  
 "I don't." It was blunt, and bold, unlike her. Yet, to trust her intuition was wise, as it always had a knack for helping things get better. "But neither do we have any soldiers in mind, am I correct?"  
  
 "Then we test him." Lady Une watched Relena nod, quite sure of herself. "Very well. Tomorrow, Relena, at dusk, in the courtyard." With that, the meeting was adjourned, and Relena rushed to meet the young soldier on the beach, like she had been in the past few weeks.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 He was standing there, like always, and Relena wondered if he ever left, or if he really was dead. The soldier never seemed to move from his spot, staring out to sea. And, as always, he turned to her while she descended the steps, and watched her until she was beside him, staring out to sea as well.  
  
 "Soldier." Her tone was completely professional, one that she almost never used with him. It made her cringe inwardly; she thought of him as a friend, not just a soldier.  
  
 "Hn." Well, he answered. Relena turned to him and waited for the chocolate-haired, Prussian blue-eyed boy to do the same. He did, eventually. Now if only she had thought of how to start the topic off.  
  
 "The… Earth United Forces… would like the honor… of… having you on our team… at headquarters." Relena mentally cursed herself. Wasn't she supposed to be a diplomat? Well, then again… she'd actually think farther than to tell someone something.  
  
 The soldier raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
 "In other words, we'd like you to join." There. That was much simpler. The boy nodded and looked over at the large mansion in the horizon. "Umm… I guess we'll see you there tomorrow at dusk? That's when you can be tested... to see what level you're on, and such." Now she was just bumbling like an idiot. Charming.  
  
 "Fine." It sounded foreign, and Relena just had to laugh. Why, she couldn't tell, but there was just something uproariously funny about this situation. Besides, a little laugh could be for anything.  
  
 "Great. Get some rest before tomorrow. You'll be helping protect Mistress Dorlain. If you pass, of course."  
  
 Heero raised an eyebrow yet again. Protecting the mistress, now? Well, now he was definitely glad he hadn't killed the girl for her position; he'd be able to keep Dorlain in sight at all times. What more perfect of a way to kill her?  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 "Leaving? But… how could you? How _can_ you?" Hilde followed the braided man around desperately pleading for him to reconsider. He finally stopped, and turned. A hand came up to cup her cheek tenderly.  
  
 "Babe, if I knew anymore than you did, I'd tell you, believe you me." He sighed, pulling her small frame into his for a hug. "But I don't know. All I can tell is that there's something else we haven't looked at yet, something that can end all this suffering. It's not material, but I definitely don't have to brains to find out…" He trailed off, a thumb brushing over her bottom lip.  
  
 "Duo…"  
  
 "But I promise to come back, sooner or later…" his breath was on her face now, and before she could tell what was happening, it was over and done with. Still, the lingering taste of him sent trembles through her body. Hilde's pulse was beating fast, so much that she nearly missed his next words.  
  
 "The war may be over by then, and my body may be gone, so don't be frightened if you see just me." With that, Duo shoved her away, grabbed his duffel bag and exited the room. Hilde stood, leaning against the walls, stunned at what had just transpired. It finally clicked what he had meant by those words.  
  
 "Duo…" men and women were shoved to the side as Hilde ran down the hallways, towards the cockpit. "Duo! Stop this instant you braided moron!" A fleet of stairs flew under her without notice. Finally, the large doors that led to the cockpit gave way.  
  
 Only to be stopped by patrollers. Two large men in scarlet sits grabbed her arms and kept her from passing those last set of doors. A jet started firing up, and even in the soundproof chamber, the sound was deafening her. A low rumble vibration through the floors, turning her legs into jelly. Hilde sank to the floor, few tears sliding down her cheeks as the jet began to move.  
  
 When it was gone, she slammed both fists to the ground, barely noticing that she had startled the two men. Anger as well as sadness welled up inside her, although only few droplets of salty water was let through.  
  
 "Moron!" So… this was what heartbreak felt like.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 He entered the courtyard, expected to be greeted with bushes and trees, with lots of grass, but was instead met with a training area. In front of him stood gun booths, with men ranging from all shapes and sizes already up and practicing at five in the morning. Off to the side stood a young man and woman, both with rather reddish hair. Behind them, a door opened, and a blonde stepped out, in clothes as decorated as the first two. Their faces were too far to make out, though.  
  
 The blonde pointed to him, although Heero was pretending not to notice, and the two older ones walked over. The blonde walked off somewhere, behind the shooting area so that he couldn't see. So, she must've been Dorlain, and these two were Kushrenada and Une. This was the perfect opportunity; he'd be able to kill Kushrenada, Une, and Dorlain within weeks, or maybe even days.  
  
 And he'd never have to hurt that blonde girl with those blue eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 Hilde sat there, on her bunk near the window, wondering if she would see Duo's jet coming back, with that braided moron in the pilot's seat. But she could only hope…  
  
 With him gone, she now realized that she should've gone the extra mile to see him as more than a friend. It was obvious now that he had wanted it. But she hadn't seen it… incredible. She had always thought he was the goofy, naïve one… yet it had been her all along. Funny how you only notice things when they're gone…  
  
 Her thoughts suddenly drifted to Heero, and Relena. They were all gone now… On earth, or out in space… where was everyone she cared about? They all left her behind, and for what?  
  
 A war. The answer came immediately to her, even though she'd rather it not. At least… at least Noin was here. But still, how long until they were separated too? Hilde went to the window and gazed into the starry night. It was beautiful…  
  
 The war was taking everything from her, from her friends to her family, and even the person she loved most. What good was this war for, anyways? What good was going to come from splitting up loved ones?  
  
 Hilde shook her head and tried to force those thoughts out her head. They weren't gonna be good when the battles came. But still... here eye's drifted out the window.  
  
 "Relena… what are you doing now?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 "Zechs?" The platinum blonde whipped his head up and came face to face with dark, blue eyes. It was Noin, of course. "Is there something on your mind, Zechs?" The picture he had been looking at was gently picked out of his hand.  
  
 "Noin, what are you-" He stopped at the soft look in her eyes, and dropped his hand.  
  
 "Your sister… you're really starting to miss her, aren't you?" the photo held the still picture of a toddler, tripping over her own two feet as a young, blonde boy made to get her. One side was ripped off.  
  
 "It's impossible not too; she was so young when we were separated." Noin nodded and gave him back his picture. She walked away, back into her room to get ready for the day.  
  
 The first bag she opened held a small slip of paper. Hesitating, Noin flipped it over, revealing two young girls with dark, raven hair, laughing at a scene they couldn't see.  
  
 It was ripped on the other side, a perfect fit for Zechs' piece. Noin shoved it back into the bag.  
  
 As far as he knew, they met when he left. That was all he needed to know.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry to keep you waiting!! Really, I am. I just took some "me" time… which resulted in a very bad cold. Eh. Well, hopefully I'll manage not to do that too much Anymore! Next Chapter's gonna have a battle!


	9. Power, or Lack Of

A Childhood Promise  
Chapter 9  
  
 _No matter what, you will be forced to make decisions. However, do you ever really know what you're doing?  
  
_ "That soldier." Une began immediately, sitting down across the desk from Relena. "Passed with flying colors. He'll be nothing short of an asset, great work Mistress."  
  
 Relena cleared her throat, wary of the name. How long was she supposed to be addressed like that? Dumb question; she was in this thing for life. A whole, long, boring life. She quickly pushed those thoughts into a dark corner of her mind for later.  
  
 "Excellent. Now, the next action is to send out troops for the next battle, am I right?" Une nodded. Relena folded her hands in front of her on the table and sat forward. "Is anyone going to... join them?" Trieze sat back and closed his eyes.  
  
 "I was thinking maybe, that I should… for the thrill of the battle. I feel like I haven't been out of this castle in forever. Relena, next battle is yours, if you wish." Trieze opened one eye to watch her nod. "Good. Lady Une, if you could please escort Commanders Barton and Winner through the enemy's base?"  
  
 By 'escorting', he meant break in with them. Une agreed, big surprise. They'd go into battle within hours, and they were to steal two of those special mobile suits, or 'Gundams'. There were five of them, and three suitable pilots. The two commanders were some of the Earth's best pilots.  
  
 "Catherine will come with you three as a lookout. We leave in four hours. Meeting adjourned." They nodded and left the room, each towards their own. Relena flopped onto her bed, letting earlier thoughts come through.  
  
 Before that day, everything seemed so straight-forward. After Mars's defeat, she was to rule, but since those meetings with Hilde… She began questioning her role in all of this. It had occurred to her that this was a permanent decision. Of course, she knew it before, but this was the first time it _really_ hit her. She was in this thing for life, until she was an old lady with a fucking crane, she was in this for her entire life. About sixty years of perfect everything, could she handle it? A single mistake, and all lost lives would be for no reason.  
  
 Was that what she really wanted? To be on the high pedestal all her life? An outcast to the population, a leader to over a billion people. Clearly she hadn't thought it out when she agreed… but now it seemed like an awfully long time.  
  
 The new soldier entered her room, doing a quick sweep-through in case of bugs, assassins and anything of the like. Relena never even bothered to look up at the nameless boy; she knew who he was, after all.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 Something was not right; the Mistress hadn't even looked up when he entered, and her face was never clear enough to make out. Just the blonde hair. Wouldn't she at least want to know who was in her room? It was possible she did know, although curiosity should've gotten the better of her, wondering what he actually looked like and all.  
  
 Whatever it was, Heero didn't spend all that much time on it. There was going to be an attack soon, and Kushrenada and his lady would be leaving with an army. That left Mistress Dorlain, him, and a considerably decreased security staff. Perfect.  
  
 Lady Luck was definitely on his side right now; everything would work out just fine. He'd go in tonight, shoot the girl, and the next morning, no one would know what happened. The stupid girl had even requested no security cameras, which resulted in bedroom checks by soldiers. Like he said, perfect.  
  
 Now it was a matter of waiting.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 "Ready Captain?" A male voice crackled through her ear. Hilde thrust the joysticks forward, making her mobile suit fly out the door.  
  
 "Guess." No sooner had she said that, a tirade of mobile suits flew past, and she stood in the middle of it all. A mass of approximately five hundred mobile suits flew to counter them. Wufei flew out on his Gundam, Nataku. Dorothy was still getting used to Duo's old Gundam. She hesitated a second at the thought, but thrust forward again as the Earth's squadron headed towards them. She was soon in front, flying along side Wufei.  
  
 "How's she handling?" She asked. Wufei's face popped up on her left screen, and she couldn't help but smile at the Chinese boy's smirk. His arms moved, doing what she could only guess was stroking the keys.  
  
 "Like a dream." He replied. He looked forward again, then straight at her, frowning.  
  
 "Captain Hilde, are you sure you want to fight today? We have plenty of t-"  
  
 "I'm alright, Wufei, but thanks for worrying. Now, it's time to get down to business."  
  
 Wufei sped ahead, moving right into the line of fire. It didn't bother him much, though, as he aimed his arm and shot his dragon fist. It took down quite a few. The rest of the Mars Squadron took on one or two at a time.  Another Mobile suit exploded in front of Hilde, and she let her mind switch to auto pilot…  
  
 What if Relena was in one of these suits? Or Heero? Maybe even… Duo?  
  
 "Captain!" Heat from her backside made Hilde turn around, only to be met by a burst of flames, and a giant scythe in the middle of it all. Dorothy? The smoke cleared, and it revealed Death Scythe, Duo's Gundam. Dorothy's face replaced the blank screen that was once Wufei.  
  
 "Watch it Captain, there's a lot of people here… and I'm betting the Earth's main targets right now are me, you, and Wufei." Hilde nodded a little shakily, unnerved that it had taken Dorothy to save her from death. Why was fighting becoming more difficult these days? "Okay then Captain. Since I last heard, twelve of our soldiers have been killed, and about fifty thanks to Wufei over there."  
  
 "Great, thanks. Now watch your back. Dorothy."  
  
 "Like you should talk." The two girls lined up back to back and shot at various targets. Hundreds of explosions lit up the deep space, which could be seen from both Earth and Mars.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 Trowa and Quatre were watching from their shuttle. Lady Une was piloting for now. They were near Mars anyways. Quatre sighed at the huge spectacle, making his best friend look over.  
  
 "Don't you think all this fighting and death could've been avoided?" the blonde asked, making sure to keep his voice low so that Lady Une couldn't hear. The taller brunette didn't speak for a while, which was normal for him.  
  
 "It reminds me of an old tale, I heard a long time ago…" he began. Quatre nodded.  
  
 "The two kings and their eggs? I don't seem to recall the title." A finger delicately touched the window's glass. "Do you think our situation is like theirs? Maybe… maybe we should have cracked the egg down the middle?"  
  
 "Yes." The shuttle sped on, neither of them attempting to stop it. It was no use; they weren't that high in status. If the war was to be stopped before it ended, someone of top ranking would have to take the stand. Two commanders weren't going to change anything.  
  
 Funny how Relena was thinking the same thing, hundreds of miles away, on Earth.  
  
Well, that was what she had been thinking. A call interrupted her as her communicator rang, and she flipped the switch, "Yes?" The girl at the desk looked up suddenly, as if taken by surprise. "Can I help you?"  
  
 "Oh, yes Mistress. Trieze has reported in, there are only two Gundams in the battle. Lady Une is approaching the hangar, and will contact us about the Gundam situation in there."  
  
 "Is that all?" she couldn't help but hope the little spark or irritation from her voice, and the girl gulped.  
  
 "Y- yes Ma'am." Without another word, Relena terminated the connection. She hated it when people pulled her out of concentration for some useless information. Well, it wasn't exactly _useless_, but she couldn't do anything with it.  
  
 Just then, the door creaked open. The soldier, the one with chocolate hair and Prussian blue eyes, stepped in. He held a gun, obviously doing the routine check up. His eyes fell on her and his face betrayed his look of shock. Relena giggled. How very unprofessional.  
  
 "So, you recognize me, I dare say?" She teased. The soldier's mask went back up, and she sat in one of the chairs beside her bed, picking up and old Shakespeare book, since she obviously couldn't concentrate now.  
  
 "So, you know my name now. Do I have the pleasure of knowing yours?" Relena sat back against the cushioned back, and relaxed, her book forgotten in her lap at the chance of actually learning the soldier's name.  
  
 "Heero." She smiled. She liked that name.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 He couldn't believe it. It was her. Out of all people, it was the one girl he hadn't wanted to kill, his mission. He was confused. Before, his mission came before himself, but this time, Heero already knew he wouldn't win. Damn that little bitch. She was going to ruin all of the plans.  
  
 Yet, he couldn't kill her. This simple fact made him anxious. Would he be able to work around _this?_  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 *peeks out from behind a corner* Ah! Don't hate me! I know I haven't updated in forever, but I have a very good excuse. *nods* my schedule has taken an unexpected twist. Now, I have writing a summary for a book I've read, website upkeep, writing an explanation of tsunamis for school, more homework altogether, and I tend to trail off on the computer. Luckily, a storm (rain!! Finally!!) knocked out my internet so I had a lot of time to write this. Even then, I was trailing off to draw something for my new website layout.  
  
 I'm trying to get a host right now, and make a layout from pretty much scratch. Crazy? Yes. My family thinks I should get more exercise too. I think that's all… I have to post this up later today cause internet's still down -_-. I'll try to update more!


	10. Gone For Now

A Childhood Promise  
Chapter 10  
  
 _To be alone and outcast from everyone else seems to be everyone's worst nightmare, although it could benefit some…  
  
_ Hundreds of mobile suits exploded to her left as Lady Une stepped off the plane. She couldn't really see them, but she could definitely see the bright yellow flames, being mirrored off the metal walls of the hangar. It was disgusting, yet strangely beautiful. Lady Une unconsciously felt her stomach. It was the secret she would wait until Trieze got back from the battle that she would tell. She had been feeling a bit dizzy on the plane… in fact, she still was.  
  
 "Trowa, Quatre, I want you two to go get the Gundams. Notify me when you've found them, and  I'll take off, you can leave on them. I'll stay in the plan and keep watch." The two commanders nodded and ran off, their footsteps barely even heard. Lady Une walked back into the plane and sat back, all the while keeping an eye out for Mars soldiers. Still, she left her imagination fly.  
  
 "Mariamaia…" she decided. That would be a perfect name.  
  
 Just then, her musing was interrupted when there was a beep from the control panel. "Lady Une here." She said automatically pressing the flashing button. Quatre and Trowa's faces appeared. That was quick.  
  
 "The two Gundams are here, we'll fly them into battle." Trowa said, in his monotone voice. Lady Une nodded.  
  
 "I'll head back and contact Relena. Be safe." And with that, she turned the small ship around and flew back towards earth. Pressing the familiar pattern of buttons, a young soldier's face popped up, a little wary, a little fearful.  
  
 "Let me speak to Mistress Darlian." The girl nodded and the screen blipped for a second before Relena's face could be seen. "Relena, Trowa and Quatre have found the last two Gundams. They are heading out to battle right now."  
  
 "Two?" was the reply. It was as if she hadn't been expecting it.  
  
 "Yes, two. There are three in the battlefield." She paused for a moment, "aren't there?"  
  
 "Trieze said there were only two..." At that moment, the new boy, the one with wild brown hair and Prussian blue eyes appeared, and picked Relena up. Relena squirmed, but the soldier's hold was strong and unyielding.  
  
 "Mistress, there's been a bomb planted under the manor. I have to get you out." With that, the connection was terminated and Lady Une sat there, stunned. When had this happened? How? Their headquarters was the most secure it could be… then there's the possibility of a traitor.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Maybe he couldn't kill her, but until he could, Heero could satisfy himself with this. He had planted a time bomb for everyone to find, and ran out with the girl before it exploded. Darlian held onto him tightly as he ran across the meadow. After he had explained the situation, she had calmed down and let him hold her.  
  
 The headquarters was going to blow, taking hundreds with it. Then, he could hide out with Relena until he figured out how to overcome whatever it was holding him back, and kill her. Trieze and his lady were to come back and hide, or fight to the death in this battle. Earth's army was being divided, and that was enough for now.  
  
 Spying a car not too far away, Heero slipped Relena into it, and drove off, hoping to make it clear enough away so she couldn't see the explosion. She sat quietly in the passenger seat, before finally drifting off. Heero ignored it, and instead concentrating on the road.  
  
 He never noticed that the Earth's headquarters never exploded. His mind was too occupied.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 "No!" The short gasp came from Dorothy, on her left screen. No doubt someone she knew had died… that wasn't good. She would fight, not knowing who was her enemy or friend, not really caring. It had happened once before when her Uncle had died.  
  
 "Dorothy, stay calm." Hilde tried to hide the crackle in her voice, even though it would've done no good. Dorothy's eyes burned with hate, fury, and sadness. Her hands gripped the controls and twitched. "Dorothy?" Her entire mobile suit was now turned towards the blonde's and they floated in space for a split second before Dorothy's rage got the better of her. She was passed Hilde in a second, with her guns out and ready.  
  
 "No, wait!" Hilde wanted to get close, but there was no way she could without damaging someone. Her best bet was to injure Dorothy, then drag her back to base. Of course, she could take out quite a few Earthlings, but she'd take out just as many Martians. Without thinking any further, Hilde aimed Duo's scythe and managed to bury it into half of Dorothy's suit.  
  
 Her firing stopped, and a machine gun floated past her suit, along with some sprays of blood. Dorothy's suit was in mid-motion, like a sculpture or something. Hilde noticed a couple of sparks fly as she withdrew the long blade.  
  
 "I'm sorry…" With the suit's giant hands, Hilde grabbed her old friend and swung her towards Mars, where she would be caught and kept. Hilde turned her attention back to the Earth's forces, and attacked; she would have to worry about Dorothy later.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trieze watched as millions more mobile suits exploded, some from both ends. Adrenaline pumped through him again as he struggled with himself to stay awake. How long had he been fighting anyway? A few more suits exploded by his hands when he nodded off, still in the mobile suit. Trowa and Quatre had come a long time ago, and were now fighting with him. His eyes closed, and the next time they opened, he was still in his mobile suit, but was being dragged towards the Earth.  
  
 "Lord Kushranada, you're awake." Trowa Barton's voice filtered through. Trieze held a hand up to his face, and used two fingers to rub at his temples.  
  
 "What happened?" He asked, still a little groggily.  
  
 "We're not sure, but they came out and pulled everyone back in. I think we won this battle. Others are raiding Mars right now, but I had to help you back." Trowa looked sideways, and Trieze did too. A small plane flew away from Earth, but it couldn't have been that big of a problem. Trieze was too tired to think of it as one anyways.  
  
 "Good work soldier  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 When Relena next woke up, she was on a bed, no, cot, that was much less luxurious than here, and in old clothes. The thing was; she liked it. She felt normal like this, like she was back at home.  
  
 Maybe she was? Maybe all this fighting had only been a dream, and her father and mother was sitting at the breakfast table right now, discussing something, like her career. She made to get out of bed, but the door opened first. Relena looked up to see Heero enter with some food and water.  
  
 "You're awake." Relena nodded, suddenly feeling dizzy as she did so.  
  
 "How long have I been asleep?" She asked, watching as he put the try down on the bedside table. So the war had happened after all, and she had left her headquarters… her head spun again and she practically fell into the bed.  
  
 "Nearly a day now."  
  
 "What?" a day? She thought. How could she have slept that long?  
  
 "You're running a fever. We had to walk through ran after the car died down." A firm hand pushed her back down on the bed and he felt her head, frowning slightly. "Don't try to get up."  
  
 She opened her mouth to speak again, but Heero stopped her. His hand hovered over her face and brushed away some sweat. It then reached behind her and pulled her upwards. Heero's other hand held a spoonful of soup.  
  
 "Eat." She complied, thankful that he was here. She didn't know what she'd do without him. The soup warmed her mouth and the water helped quench her thirst. After eating, Heero left and Relena was left to sleep. It was a fitful one, but sleep nonetheless. She dreamed of being taken away, of the war, and of many other things, but never once did she cry out. This worried Heero.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hilde grunted as she was thrown on the hard ground. Yelling came from behind her, most sounded very much like the word "traitor". She brushed herself off and looked back at the inhabited city deep in Mars, the one she had been living in all these years.  
  
Her acts to save Dorothy had been seen as an act against Mars. She had been thrown out before a word had been said in her defense. She was now seen as a traitor… a thought that she couldn't bear to think about. She thought to go to Earth, but what good would that do for her? Heero had probably killed all the leaders now, and she didn't think she could fight against her old comrades.  
  
 She wandered around aimlessly, until she stumbled upon a tiny town, the kind that practically had everything on the same street. She sat down beside a small store and slept, not knowing what to do.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
 Duo walked away from the manor, a bomb in hand, deactivated, of course. He still dropped it carefully into the ocean, though, and looked up at the night sky to see bright lights that could have been mistaken as stars. He knew better, because his home planet slept right there. It was another battle, one Hilde would have to fight through. How many more? Duo sighed and looked back towards the Earthling Headquarters.  
  
 _I hope you know what you're doing, Heero. _He knew he'd be in there, having heard about the plan to send Heero down here before he left. If the boy did what Duo knew he could, he'd be working in the mansion right now.  
  
 "Boy, I just saved your life, you owe me lots."  
  
 Just as he climbed into his ship to get off of the planet, an old car was speeding down the highway, his friend and the mistress of Earth in it, while Mars was in the process of booting Hilde out of the army. How very ironic.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yeah… I haven't written in forever, so sorry!! But my website's up and running!! ^_^ I'm so happy. I've got to change the links though. Same with my journal, I've changed that too. Well, drop by if you will. Thanks for all the reviews!!  
  
Yuxi: yeah, actually, I have. So complicated was so good, I can't believe it got deleted! Thanks for reading!  
  
Again, I'm so sorry for not writing for forever. And this story's going to be a little short. Sort of an interlude between Icari/Black Hair and Gray eyes, and the next two fan fictions I'm going to write (I need to write something along with my first original ^_^)  
  
 Thanks for being so patient.


	11. Now I Know

A Childhood Promise  
Chapter 11  
  
 _Sometimes, it may take a long time before you realize the truth…  
  
_ She slipped out of the room and into the hallways, practicing her stealth skills. It was like a game; she would try to sneak out with out being caught, but Heero would get her every time and send her back to bed. Then, she would do it again later on, but not in a particular time; that was just stupid.  
  
 Today, however, Relena found Heero nodded off down the hallway. Stopping to wait, she saw his head droop and his breathing even out. Finally! This was her chance! The blonde girl stepped over the soldier and nearly got into the kitchen when she stopped.  
  
 Why was he out there in the first place? Shouldn't he be in his room, or something…? She decided to look around the house.  
  
 One bedroom, one kitchen with two chairs and a table, and an empty room. There was a bathroom down the hall too. Relena looked at Heero again, in an uncomfortable position and felt selfish for not once thinking of her soldier. She scolded herself over and over as she reached down and touched him lightly on the arm. He might as well sleep in her bed tonight.  
  
 "Heero, stand up please." She whispered in her most gentle voice. Her plan was to get him awake enough to understand orders, but not what he was doing. His head slumped over onto her shoulder and her felt him stir. "Heero…" she tried again, this time tugging slightly. Heero stood, and she quickly led him over to her room. He was slid into her bed swiftly, and the blanket was over his toned body quickly, the entire time Relena had to force herself not to notice.   
  
 A chair sat beside the bed, and Relena, her first objective forgotten, pulled on her uniform jacket and sat down to watch him. It felt a little big, but she had lost weight since coming here a few weeks ago with little food and a fever.  
  
 Her eyes trailed over to the sleeping soldier on her bed. His posture was relaxed, and his face was calm, but not the kind of calm it had when he was awake. It was peaceful, completely natural, whereas other times it would seem forced and… well, how would one explain it? It was calm in a different way, that was all Relena could think of.  
  
 Is this what the war did to you? She thought. There was a dramatic change over him now that he was unconscious. There was probably the same change on her face when she slept, the force of responsibility lifted off her shoulders. The war had changed them all, for worse in many ways. But it had to be fought, as Trieze had said. This was a war with meaning. Her conscience was bothering her as she tried to convince herself of this.  
  
 This war was important, right?  
  
 Hilde was taken in by an elderly couple whose children had been drafted into the war. They hadn't been heard from again, and the couple was happy to take Hilde on, whose parents were lost to her. There was always her mother, but Hilde didn't have the money to get halfway across mars. She didn't plan on driving, either, with all the oceans and lakes they were making over there.  
  
 "Good morning Hilde." Icari, the kindly lady, smiled. The raven-haired girl turned on her side and clutched the pillow to her head a bit, breathing in it's fresh smell.  
  
 "Good morning." She replied with a smile. Icari replied with the same.  
  
 "I made some eggs for breakfast. Please help yourself." With that, she turned and exited, giving Hilde privacy to change into the clothes she left behind. The ex-soldier smiled again at the simplicity of this life, and wished she could stay in it. But no, there was too much to do to hide away forever, and this war would reach the tiny town soon enough.  
  
 A loose tank top and sweats, smelling as fresh as the pillows. One of the neighbors had probably donated it. She would have to thank them. Ever since coming here, the town had welcomed her as one of their own, and the couple, Yasuo and Icari, had taken her in and treated her as one of their lost daughters. In return, she had done many chores for the town, and helped out where she was needed for no pay. After all, they were feeding and clothing her.  
  
 "Morning." Yasuo's voice greeted her as she stepped into the kitchen. She smiled and waved back. Hilde rarely talked, and avoided it most of the time. It was a habit. The elderly man offered her a dish with eggs, toast, and some sausages and she graciously accepted. Icari buzzed around them, cleaning and tending to her husband (he wasn't a morning person).  
  
 Hilde watched with amusement as she fussed about his hair and slouch while he tried repeatedly to wave her off. In the end, Icari brushed halfway through and let go of the brush, letting it hang from his mess of a head, as she so lovingly called it. The couple might've been elderly, but they were fun-loving.  
  
 "I'm going to do the dishes." She said as she finished, Icari turned from her mock-mad position and turned to fuss about her.  
  
 "No, no no, you go sit down, I'll do the dishes." She stepped forward and scooped the dish from her hand. Hilde looked at her, surprised, like yesterday and the day before.  
  
 "Mrs. Kazii, I insist…"  
  
 "Quite calling me that! I've told you, call me Icari. Also, _I_ insist, sit down and relax." Frustrated, Hilde smiled and stepped back. Instead, she grabbed a wet towel and wiped off the table, then squeezing it dry over Icari's shoulder.  "What part of sit down and relax did you not understand?" She said fiercely. Hilde grinned at her and place the towel on the counter.  
  
 "I'm going to go out." She said to the both of them, pulling on a sweater she had left on the couch the day before. They smiled and waved her out. Two children greeted her, and some adults as well. It was amazing how quickly they had accepted her. Hilde smiled and waved back. It was a peaceful town, and only when she had started living here, she had realized how much better it was to live in a peaceful town.  
  
 She'd forgotten.  
  
 And it was all because of the damned war. Ridiculous, really. She had also realized how much she didn't want these people to have to suffer from the war. She would have to stop it, somehow. But it was currently out of her reach… she couldn't stop any battles in space without a mobile suit, and even if one side were to stop, would the other? They killed hundreds everyday, would they stop for one outcast Martian? Lucrezia would, but Hilde hardly believed that she could stop the Earthlings.  
  
 "Miss Hilde!" A little girl ran up to her, her pigtails bouncing as she did so. Hilde watched her approached with some flowers in her hands. "Miss Hilde, I picked these for you!" She held them up and Hilde accepted them. The girl went back to a few others and joined them in making flowered crowns.   
  
 In her mind's eye, show couple see mobile suits shadowing the town, and the girl stopping to change her course to her mother, crying from the fear. A red beam shot down, and covered the child, exploding the ground it hit as well.  
  
 Hilde shook her head to relieve herself of the vision. No, she would have to stop the war, and hope the problem could be sorted out without the fighting, or else the little girl with pigtails could very well be killed, just like that.  
  
 Heero woke up to see Relena sitting in the wooden chair he himself had sat in to feed her a few weeks ago. She wore his jacket, and her head was turned slightly as she slept. He sat up before realizing he wasn't where he was last night, but in her bed. With a frown, he stood up, the cool air biting at his skin. Relena was lifted from her seat and placed on the bed.  
  
 He'd have to take her out sometime for some exercise before she got sick… Relena was growing really light. Not to mention getting some food, they were starting to run out. Though where he could get some was the problem, he was sure Relena wouldn't approve of him stealing…

 Heero stopped abruptly just outside the door. Since when did he care what Relena thought? He was suppose to _kill_ her, after all. Caring was a weakness for and assassin, one he didn't plan to keep. He'd find a way around it and finish this job off.  
  
 Still, he couldn't shake the idea of Relena's disapproving, not like it was actually stealing. This town was recently evacuated, but there was more than likely some food left over in other homes.  
  
 "Heero?" He turned at his name to see Relena, still in his jacket and her uniform, standing at the door. She was distracting him now too? From taking care of her? Dear gods…  
  
 "Are you alright? You seem stressed." She said after he had given no reply. Heero shook his head and continued on. Relena retreated back into her room, probably tired from sleeping in that chair.  
  
 After a few minutes of scrounging up some old food, he turned back to tell Relena he would be going out for a bit when he saw her looking out the window, where a playground stood. There was a swing slowly moving back and forth, the wind having blown it. Relena turned to face him, grim determination on her face.  
  
 "Heero," he stood up straight, as any good soldier would their mistress when things were going to get rough.  
  
 "I need a mobile suit."  
  
Dun dun dun… what does Relena have in mind? I've already decided that the story is going to end soon (finally) I can't believe I started it in February though. It's already May! Jeez, thanks so much for reviewing the whole time and being patient, I couldn't have done it without you! :P  
  
 Special thanks to Mama-sama for reviewing every chapter since the beginning!


	12. Good Bye

A Childhood Promise  
Chapter 12  
  
 _The__ most obvious things are recognized only by looking at a completely different angle to some…  
_  
  "A mobile suit? Why would you need that?" Heero stepped forward and felt her forehead. It seemed normal enough. Her dainty hand swatted it away, and she looked a bit offended.  
  
 "I am _not_ sick!" Relena looked away and took a deep breath, calming herself. "Look out there." She pointed out the window, to the abandoned playground. The wind blew and a lone swing creaked.  
  
 "So?"  
  
 "So?? Heero, did you never play on one before? I used to spend hours in a playground like that, but now, because of the war, this town is abandoned, and half the children probably can't even go outside!" He watched her still, old memories resurfacing of his own time on the swings or slides.  
  
 "I used to love it so much Heero… but I can't do that anymore; I have too much responsibility." Her eyes were shimmering with tears, yet none actually fell, he noticed. "There must be millions who are staring at a playground right now, wishing they could try it out, at least _once_ in their life. Children who have never felt what it was like to slide down a slide.  
  
 Heero, this war is pointless. Mars and Earth are separate identities, they should be allowed to choose where they want to go. And the people should decide if they wanted to live with politics or royal families; Mars or Earth."  
  
 "But what if people still wanted to live on Earth?" He countered, although without reason. His emotions were telling him to make sure she had thought this through and she was making the right choice.  
  
 "We can figure that out, but what's important is that the war is stopped, now, so that people will be able to live their lives again, and children are allowed to be children without the danger of being killed by falling debris." She twisted again and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Please Heero, if you know how I could get up into space and stop that battle, tell me now!"  
  
 "Battle?" That wasn't right. With the headquarters blown apart, Mars should've won by now.  
  
 "Don't play dumb with me. I can see the explosions. Earth headquarters never blew up, and the war is still going on. I need to get up there and stop them though!" Relena's golden head whipped up she looked at the lights that resembled twinkling stars.  
  
 "Heero, this is important. You are my guard, but if you won't help me, I will have to relieve you of your duty, soldier." He didn't know what to do; she was supposed to be dead… and now she was practically _asking_ to die.  
  
 "Very well, if you wish to end your life…" There was the sound of the safety being switched off. "At least let me do my job."  
  
 In no time flat, Relena Peacecraft was staring down the wrong end of a gun.  
  
 "Miss Hilde! Miss Hilde!" One of the many children ran up to her, the young woman being the only adult around. "Sankuu and I… we… found something!" The child huffed the words out slowly.

 "Calm down Hanna," Hilde gripped the child's shoulders, forcing her to stay in place, "now tell me, what happened?"

 "Well, Sankuu and I were playing by the River, when we saw  a huge lump thing! When we got close, it was actually metal, but it lloked like a... a... a man of sorts, but really big!!" Hanna made gestures with her hands to explain, which Hilde admittedly thought was pretty cute.

 "A man? Are you sure?" The little brunette nodded and jumped a little. In the distance, the second child came running.

 "Hanna! Hanna! I figured out what it is!! It's one of those things people in the army use to move!" This girl, an onyx haired angel, announced it while skipping.

 "A mobile suit...?" Hilde stood, considering it for a moment before deciding to check it out. "Could you two show me the way?"  The girls nodded and cheerfully pulled her towards the ravine. Sure enough, the large head of a mobile suit stuck out from heavy shrubbery, and what looked like it's body hidden beneath more roots. This was just too lucky to be true…  
  
 She was led over the stone bridge and the girls stopped and pointed directly to the giant mass, as if they did expect her to see it. Hilde walked forward and looked over the hunking heap of metal. It looked pretty bruised and bumped, but it probably could still fly some. Just enough to complete her mission, she hoped.  
  
 "You two run on home now, okay? I bet it's almost dinner now."  
  
 "What about you Miss Hilde?" Sankuu asked in her sweet little voice. All the more reason to stop this damned war…  
  
 "I'm going to stay behind and figure out what this thing can do." And, if it's good, you won't see me when sunrise comes, she thought in her head. Her mind was set on this; there was no way of changing her mind unless the old couple, Icari and Yasuo came and begged her. She could never turn down the lovely couple that had taken her in without knowledge of her past or person.  
  
 "Okay!" the angels chimed together, and skipped off. Hilde waited until they were out of sight before climbing in and starting up the engine. The suit hummed and beeped as it's controls lit up, and Hilde leaned back against the half destroyed chair. The last pilot must've been thrown out or something…  
  
 "Hilde, girl, we're back in business."  
  
 He would never understand the woman in front of him. First, she had wanted to practically commit suicide, and now they standing two arm lengths apart, her looking down the barrel of the gun, yet he was the one that was afraid.  
  
  Relena stood calmly, after the initial shock of mutiny… with one man. Not exactly accurate, but did that matter? She didn't flinch, but instead looked straight into his eyes, daring him to shoot her. It had been a full fifteen minutes they were standing there, in that exact position, and with every second, Relena grew braver.  
  
 "You won't shoot me. You would've by now if you could." She took her hand and guided his gun to his side, then the floor. All the time, her eyes never left his.  He was so fucked.  
  
 "Why…? Why can't I kill you?" His hands went up to push her backwards, into the wall, but found himself stopping before he had touched her. She never moved, her hands didn't even attempt to stop him.  
  
 "You're lying to yourself about something… something about me." She stepped closer still, staring at him with those eyes that were stripping him of everything. They were so close now, he could feel her breaths against his neck and he was sure he was breathing on her. "What aren't you letting yourself acknowledge?"  
  
  What won't I let myself know? He questioned himself. He closed his eyes, hoping to find his answer deep in his mind, but instead could only think of her cool yet warm breath on his throat, and the heat radiating off her body and onto his. What was wrong with him?  
  
 Suddenly, his head fell downwards and his lips caught her in a gentle yet swift kiss, although the both of them could've gone for longer. When he next opened his eyes, he found that their roles had changed. Her eyes now held the quivering fear while he felt calm, content even.  
  
  "Re-" a slender finger touched his lips as she turned her eyes downward.  
  
 "Don't say it Heero. Don't ever say it."  
  
 With that, she brushed past Heero and walked out the door.  
  
 What had happened there? How had that had happen to her? How did a boy… or man ever fall in love with her? She had never thought of the possibilities of a romantic life like that.  
  
  "Relena… what have you gotten yourself into?" She continued to walk, leaving behind the chocolate haired boy, and the house they had lived in for weeks, hoping that they would never meet again. This wasn't what she needed; she had a life to lead for now.  
  
 It was hours before she came across other people. It was a military base… with hundreds of mobile suits lined up and ready to leave. Relena knew that she would not be recognized as their mistress, but Heero's Earthen Forces jacket still hung on her thin shoulders. The strap that went around the mid waist was nowhere to be seen on the men's uniform though.  
  
 "Soldier reporting for assignment sir." She approached the general and saluted, mimicking the pose that many soldiers had addressed her in more than once. The General was an older man with few gray hairs. His brown eyes twinkled with amusement at her discipline, obviously thinking on of the other generals had picked her.  
  
 "Before you board the mobile suit for tonight's attack, you will be change into a proper uniform out back, understood?"  
  
 "Yes sir!" He grinned and flipped his hair to the tent beside him. Obediently she climbed into the large tarp and grabbed a spare uniform, most likely from a woman that had been killed and the uniform was unscathed enough to bring back. Relena hated following orders like this, but it was needed for this plan, this mission of hers and hers alone.  
  
 To stop this war, once and for all.  
  
 As the elderly couple were helped into bed, Hilde gathered her old clothing and left the donated ones to go back to the donors. A scrap of paper sat on top of the pile with a single phrase on it.  
  
 Thank you.   
  
 She managed to get the suit working and going at top notch, it was as if the thing had never even been damaged at all. It was too good to be true, almost. She rubbed sleep from her eyes and splashed some water from the well on her face. She then climbed out the window to avoid creaking noises made by the wooden boards. This would've been the absolute worst time to be caught.  
  
 Hilde was already emotionally attached to these people, she didn't need them to start asking her to stay. The river was a ten minute walk today as she was almost wishing that the kind people of this town would stop her and she could stay instead of going through this alone. It was a frightening thought; knowing that is was all win or lose today, she could convince them to stop, which was highly unlikely, or she could be killed on the spot. Hilde shivered as she looked up at the Earth, hanging with the moon in the reddish sky.  
  
 "Relena…. Why can't you be here, at the one time I need somebody most? I need someone beside me for this…" Hilde choked back lonely tears as she climbed into the mobile suit. It started up again, and she trailed her long fingers over the many buttons and handles. The three screens all held pictures of the beautiful scenery, and Hilde looked back at the elderly couple and her home for many weeks one last time before making to mobile suit stand up.  
  
 This was is…  
  
 Lacking… again… ;; it's so hard to write five pages of chapters though Sorry for missing last weeks update, I was busy with this report. I nearly missed this week's too.  
  
 Anyways, as you can probably tell, a childhood promise is coming to an end. :-( Oh well, this wasn't attracting too many people anyways… I swear my next ones are going to be better! I've got ideas for one Gundam Wing Fanfiction and one Inuyasha Fanfiction and One Original. I think I'm going to do three stories at a time, although updates are going to go, two weeks, then no update for one week, two more weeks, one without, you know, like that   
  
 Thanks for the reviews you all! I appreciate them so much! Gotta go to sleep now… lol.


	13. Pheonix's end

A Childhood Promise  
Chapter 13  
  
 _One is so easy to overpower. When one succeeds, it is only because they have so many behind them; they were never alone…  
_  
  "Heero!" Duo ran up the steps towards the young man he knew, standing alone and watching nothing. Before all else, Duo knew he just lost something… "What are you doing?"  
  
 Heero frowned at him and pushed him away, moving towards a car that looked ready to fall apart. He got it and it was going in moments. Hot-wiring, he should've known. "Relena's going to get herself killed, I have to get Wing."  
  
 Duo smiled inwardly at his old friend. He probably didn't know why he wanted to save the Mistress of Earth, the dumb ass. He'd have to go with the guy too… it was lucky he had stolen Death Scythe back earlier.   
  
 The braided teenager walked off in the opposite direction Heero had gone, towards his Gundam. He climbed into Death Scythe and closed the hatch. Screens showed the world outside, and he manipulated them to show him the sky and the fiery explosions it held.  
  
 "Well buddy…" Duo patted the control panel lovingly as he spoke to his Gundam. "Looks like this is going to be our last battle together. You've been a great suit." As odd as it may have been, they were words that needed to be said, he thought. A small speck rose from the ground far away, and Duo had to enlarge it to see it was Heero's suit.  
  
 "Time to fly," Death Scythe whirred to life as he played with the controls and blasted into the air. The sun shined on its black armour and for a while, Death Scythe resembled a star rising from the ground.  
  
 Far away, a young girl stepped out of her house and looked up at the shining object. Short red hair whipped around her head as her eyes filled with tears of joy. Could it actually be? Were the stories of the phoenix true? If it was, that must've been the golden bird, rising from the ashes to help her world.  
  
 "Momma! Momma look! The phoenix! The legends are true!" she ran in and into her mother's arms. "The war's going to be over!"  
  
 Leia looked up at the sky and watched the twinkle in the sky move up towards the battle in space. Another came and they both started to fly up together. She knew it wasn't the phoenix, as her daughter had said, but it might as well be, because in her heart, she knew they were hope to this world.  
  
  Trieze felt Une squeeze his hand as they parted, readying for the battle. They both headed to their mobile suits and fired up the engines. This battle was a fight to the finish, at all costs. The hangar was quiet and depressing as thousands of soldiers climbed into their mobile suits and started them with a quiet whirring sound.  
  
 The disappearance of Mistress Peacecraft had affected them all. They would end this war quickly, win or lose, so they could find the missing mistress.   
  
 "Are we ready?" Une's voice crackled through the intercom system. Trieze looked around and saw approximately three thousand soldiers, forming a metallic sea, all ready to go.  
  
 "Yes. Let's finish this, once and for all." The first line proceeded, then the second, then third, and so on. The mobile suits flew into the air, shadowing the lands below from the sun. This was a quick process, taking only about one and a half hours.   
  
 They rode into space, to get ready for their attack. The floating debris was perfect for camouflage, as it was made from mobile suits themselves. Trieze fingered the controls in his suit, and sighed as his eyes drifted. During the weeks Relena had been gone, Trieze had been trying with every last moment to spare to find the woman that Une and he saw as a sister.  
  
 The debris was so thick, the first blast could not be seen until it took someone out from the force. The explosion signaled the beginning of the battle, and debris and mobile suits alike were shot into fine powder. Energy blasts shot from every which direction.  
  
 Trieze raised on mobile arm to swipe away some debris. As it moves, he was suddenly face to face with an old friend and enemy.  
  
 "Trieze." Zechs greeted. "Where is Relena?" No answer. Of course this man knew of the mistress's family. Besides, their similar piercing blue eyes were hard to ignore. "Is she…?"  
  
 "We don't know. If you must kill me, do it now so we can continue on with our search!" Silence. For an unbearable moment, the two of them were frozen in space, staring at each other in bewilderment.  
  
 "Fine." A clawed arm reached upward, tantalizingly slowly. "Just give her back to me…"  
  
 Une shot and shot again, exploding suits, not caring which side she fought. The war had made her old and dreary beyond her years, and she felt ready for it to end, and she could be free to live with Trieze.  
  
 A shot fizzled by her head, and Une turned to see Noin standing there, with her blaster aimed and smoking. She was sweating, as was Une, and their nerves were about to get the better of them.  
  
 The shot came again, this time Une dodged it. Her eyes watched Noin's hands as they trembled holding the blaster. It might've been machine, but it Noin could not hold the arm stable, then something was becoming much more than a nuisance to her.  
  
 "Anne! Fight me! Next time I won't miss, I promise you!" Noin's voice was laced by sobs as tears ran down her cheeks. Weeks ago, she had lost her beloved cousin, and today, she was pitted against a young woman she once went to school with.  
  
 Lady Une was paralyzed. Not even Trieze knew of the name Anne, given to her by her mother so long ago. Heck, she had nearly forgotten. And it was Noin who had reminded her.  
  
 She had never forgot.  
  
 "Shoot me." Une turned towards Noin and spread out her arms and legs. "I don't deserve to live."  
  
 She said it with such determination, Noin almost felt compelled to do as she was told. But her emotions stopped her, and Noin felt sweat matting the back of her neck. She couldn't do this…  
  
 "Alright, Anne. But this is the last favor you'll ever get from me again."  
  
 "Fine by me." The blaster was recharged and steady as Noin pointed it at the woman standing bravely in front of her. In her head, Noin began to count down.          
  
 10…  
  
 Relena saw two mobile suits follow the army, and she turned to see Heero in one of them. What was he doing here?  
  
 9…  
  
 Hilde flew towards the battle, and watched in horror as the battle continued. In the middle of it all was her cousin, Noin, and her husband, hundreds of miles away.  
  
 8…  
  
 Duo looked between Relena and the familiar mobile suit that belonged to his ex-captain. Her eyes were watching Heero, and he seemed to remember something from long ago.  
  
 7…  
  
 "Get up there Heero! Wait until I give the signal and destroy everything in the center!  
  
 6…  
  
 Duo hit Trieze's suit enough to knock him out of the way, then kicked Zechs' to clear him. With minimal gravity, they flew far.  
  
 5…  
  
 He flew out of the way and gave the signal. Heero aimed his blaster and set it as high as possible. This was it…  
  
 4…  
  
 Hilde flew down and hit Lady Une out of the way, and mimicked Duo's moves on the other side. Noin and Une were both knocked miles away, a safe distance. Her instincts telling her something was wrong, she used a piece of debris to propel herself away.  
  
 _SHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIICKKKKK  
_  
The giant energy blast acted like a giant blade and slid through hundreds of suits and destroyed them all. Heero watched in amazement as the blast ran into an asteroid in the end and dissipated along with the giant rock. A deathly silence filled the air.  
  
 Relena saw this as a moment to fly into the middle and hope that they would stop. She positioned herself in the middle, spread the suit's arms and legs, as if it were asking to be shot.  
  
 Hilde watched as three suits entered the middle, lining up and mimicking the others. She didn't understand what they were doing, until the hatch of one opened and a young woman stepped out.  
  
 "Relena…" her thoughts jumbled together and Hilde suddenly found herself flying towards the suits, she stopped and lined up hers so that it's back was facing the other girl's suit back. She then opened her hatched and climbed out so that the entire battlefield could see her.  
  
 "Hilde… what are you doing?" Relena asked, bewildered at her childhood friend. She climbed to the top of the suit, where the two heads were closest. Hilde mimicked her and climbed with a smile Relena could barely remember.  
  
 "We're in this together." She said with a wink and turned back to the crowd.  
  
 "Relena!" Zechs, Trieze and Une called out.  
  
 "Hilde!" Noin leaned forward in relief, clutching the shoulder that had been injured when Hilde had pushed her. The other three nursed similar wounds, but were all glad to see their loved ones safe.  
  
 Mobile suits whose pilots began to gather their bearings didn't get far because the four topmost officials of each planet issued commands to stay. All eyes were on Relena, Hilde, Heero and Duo.  
  
 As Hilde and Relena stood with their backs to each other, halting the war, they felt warmth fill their body as the sun shone on them brighter than before. For a few moments, they were in a blissful ignorance. This must've been what happens when you please a childhood promise.  
  
 One week later…  
  
 "I suppose this is goodbye." Relena bowed to Hilde, and she bowed back. They were both holding back tears, but were happy with how things turned out. Elder officials had taken over after the war, and things were nearly back to order.  
  
 "I suppose so." They were standing by the shore, and a seagull flocked over them. The sunset was bright orange, and made them silhouettes to the men waiting for them.  
  
 "Will we need to make a pact this time?" Relena asked with amusement in her eyes. Hilde laughed and  hugged her friend, the first time in ten years.  
  
 "No, I trust you completely."  
  
 They then went their separate ways. Hilde got into the old buggy with Duo and Relena onto a motorcycle with Heero. Relena was completely content as she rested her head on Heero's back.  
  
 "I trust you too."  
  
 Hilde and Relena did meet twice afterwards; brief exchanges of looks at their weddings. They might've been best friends back then, but things had changed. There wasn't any chance to meet afterwards anyways. Duo had gotten sick from his travels in space, and died at age 35. Hilde soon followed him from lack of nourishment. Relena got Leukemia and died at age 32, while Heero wasn't heard from again after her.  
  
A bittersweet end  
  
 It's DONE! Ahh, don't kill me!! I'm so sorry it ended so badly, but really now, this was a war story ; I promise my next one will be better, cause this isn't my best look for it in August, cause I have to concentrate on my original now. Thank you for reading and reviewing!!


End file.
